Kids in the Hallway
by Miss Mango
Summary: Going back to school has its problems...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I was so encouraged by all the wonderful reviews on my last story that I thought up a new one. So exciting! This one is based on the CP episode 'Teers in the Hood. Watch it if you get a chance, the content is messed up as usual but most importantly, Wheeler is so damn adorable in this episode! He is insightful, brave, wise, and sweet… I _heart _him so much! I tried making this fic more action based, but of course, it's **L/W**, I can't stay away from that, you know it! Enjoy and let me know what you think, as this is a bit different from my usual style. But if classroom posters have taught me anything, it's that "we never know how far we can go until we try".

Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet, its characters or themes; they belong to Ted Turner and his production team. All I own is the arrangement of these words used to create a fictional story.

Chapter 1

The bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. It took mere seconds for the students to race out of the classroom, as if the bell had been a fire alarm. Only Wheeler and Gi still occupied the uncomfortable wooden chairs, not a hint of hurry in their actions.

"This keeps getting stranger and stranger," Gi commented, tapping her fingers on the desk while looking out of the small window. The day was sunny and bright and she could hear the excited chatter of the students in the parking lot as they prepared to go home.

"You're telling me! I thought I was done with school forever," mused Wheeler, looking at his notebook with a hint of disgust. He saw that Gi's was covered with notes from the teacher's lesson on some elaborate trading system; his was filled with doodles, an expression of his total boredom. He ripped out a blank page and started folding it to his liking.

"I'm talking about what's happening with Alejandro's group," said Gi, slowly collecting her things to place them in her backpack neatly.

"Did you notice he wasn't here for last block? And whenever that happens, his buddies and Suzy don't show up, either. It must be connected to their illegal activities."

"Maybe they just don't like history class," joked Wheeler, tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the creation of a paper airplane.

"Can you just be serious for once?" Gi scolded him, brushing a strand of ebony hair that had fallen over her eyes. "Gaia sent us here to uncover who's behind this sudden drug movement that's overtaking the school. We've been here a week now and we haven't connected a lot of the pieces, yet."

"We're also here because the drugs are being manufactured in a way that is harmful to the water supply," Wheeler added, to show that he was indeed paying attention to their mission. And he was. It was important to him. But the whole scenario, being in a high school in the Bronx, felt too familiar to his personal experience. It was only a couple of years ago that he had attended high school in his Brooklyn neighborhood, before becoming a Planeteer. Only now, he found that the kids bothered him with their antics, the girls were too scantly dressed (even for his taste!), the teachers seemed colder, and the school itself was a dump. It must be that he was maturing and seeing things with new eyes, a new perspective. But more than any other of the Planeteers, he was fitting in extremely well and was therefore privy to a lot of information important to their undercover mission. Not to mention, he was receiving a lot of female attention, which amused him only because it made Linka jealous.

As if on cue, in walked the pretty blonde, followed by Ma-Ti and Kwame. Linka's hair was in a messy braid and a few strands were framing her face, a slight hint of perspiration was on her forehead as if she had been running, and her cheeks were rosy. She was wearing jeans overalls on top of a simple, short-sleeved shirt. Wheeler's eyes rested momentarily on the roundness of her breasts, emphasized by the white, tight fabric of her top, before forcing his eyes to re-focus on the airplane in his hands. He did not want to get a lecture from Linka for staring, especially not in front of everyone.

"Sorry we are late," announced Kwame, closing the door behind him. He walked to the teacher's desk and sat on its edge, while Linka and Ma-Ti opted for desks.

"The hallways here are so crowded, I will never get used to that," Linka shared, pulling at her braid and chewing on her bottom lip.

Wheeler could think of nothing but how cute she was. No, not cute. Beautiful. She was stunning to watch and he could look at her for days, without ever tiring. Something she would never allow, of course.

"Did anyone find out anything else today?" Kwame asked the group.

"There was another locker search after lunch," Ma-Ti volunteered. "A guy in my science lab class was sent to the principal's office because of what they found in his belongings."

"Is it that tall, nervous-looking kid who's always asking to go to the bathroom?" All eyes turned on Wheeler.

"Yes. Wait, how do you know about him?"

Wheeler shrugged. "Summer was telling me before last block. Said he was busted with some coke at the beginning of the year. Rumor has it he's back at it again, different dealers this time, though."

"This _Summer_ seems to know a lot of things, nyet, Yankee?" Linka could not keep the distaste out of her voice when pronouncing the name of the girl who was always seeking out Wheeler, always batting her fake eyelashes at him and grabbing his arm.

"Maybe she is behind everything," she voiced her thoughts and her sour tone of voice caused Gi to giggle.

"Nah, babe, I really don't think she's smart enough to pull together something like this. She's just a big gossip, quite harmless if you ask me."

"Okay, so what _do_ we know so far?" Gi inquired, scanning the faces of her friends.

"There are more and more kids being suspended for possession of drugs," offered Ma-Ti.

"Not to mention the number of kids coming to class high," added Wheeler, directing his paper plane to Ma-Ti, who caught it before throwing it back.

Gi rested her chin on her palm and crossed her legs in her chair. "Wheeler was telling me that Suzy was acting weird around Alejandro this morning. Like she was trying to avoid him."

"Are those two not dating each other?" the question came from Kwame.

"Yeah, man," nodded Wheeler, "but I get the feeling he's more into her than she is into him. She was muttering something about being through with him, that she'd had enough of him. When I asked her why, she said that he would surely get her into trouble sooner or later. It looked like she wanted to add more, but then one of Alejandro's buddies came by, took her by the arm, and led her to class, like he was a bodyguard taking orders or something. I haven't seen her since."

"What evidence do we have against Alejandro? Well, aside from the fact that he gives me the creeps," voiced Gi before slightly shivering.

Alejandro Gomez was easy to spot in a crowd. He was tall and dark featured, always wore a blue bandana underneath a NY baseball cap and baggy jeans, with a golden crucifix chain around his neck. By his side stood faithfully girlfriend Suzy de LaRosa, a pretty Hispanic girl with curly black hair that reached her waist. Alejandro was followed by a familiar group of male friends that seemed to cover his back at all times. Other students seemed to be afraid of him and stood clear of his path whenever possible.

"Well, he certainly has no interest in school," declared Kwame, comfortably crossing his arms over his chest. "Whenever he shows up to class, he is either sleeping or texting on his phone. The teacher has given up hope on him, it seems. She never calls on him; actually, she pretends he is not in class at all."

Gi shook her head thoughtfully, then asked, "Linka, can you get inside the school's computer data base and check up on his records? That might give us a better idea of the kinds of things he's been up to."

Linka thought about this for a second before nodding. "Da, I may be able to do that. But I need to get into the principal's office somehow."

"Linka? Being sent to the principal's office? There's no freakin' way!" Wheeler was laughing openly before a look from the Russian girl silenced him.

"I am capable of getting into trouble," she defended herself, arms crossing over her chest and chin jutting out proudly.

"Stick with me long enough and you just might," Wheeler provoked her, slightly arching one eyebrow as if to challenge her.

"Is this the right time to flirt, you two?" Gi interjected, making to stand. "Come on, we've got work to do!"

"We must find out more about this Alejandro character," Ma-Ti was saying, rubbing his chin.

"Wheeler, you have to get more information out of Suzy, she seems to trust you," Kwame was saying, leader-like. "And Linka, you try accessing his school records. The rest of us are going to investigate around the neighborhood to see what else we can find out about the Gomez family."

The group mulled over their plans of action for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts. When Gi started for the door, Kwame and Ma-Ti readily followed. Before standing up from his seat, Wheeler roughly shoved his things in his backpack, not caring for their preservation as Gi had. Linka was still in her chair, lost in her reveries, when he approached her and offered her his hand to help her stand. She accepted it silently, seeming miles away.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?"

Slowly, her green eyes settled on him and she shook her head a little. Wheeler waited for her to collect her thoughts, taking the opportunity to relish the feel of her petite hand in his.

"This is such a different world than I am used to," shared Linka. "Do not get me wrong, I enjoy the educational side. I think there is a good variety of subjects for students who are keen to learn, especially things like the arts, sports. But you have to be someone here, you need a label. There is such a complex social network. These kids must be under a lot of pressure to find their identities."

"I would say that's a fair assessment," nodded Wheeler, always in awe of the Russian girl's intelligence and sensitivity. She was like a precious box filled with all kids of wonders, and the more he got to know her, the more beauty she emanated. Linka was the first woman who really stimulated him mentally. Sure, it was easy to feel physically attracted to girls, it could happen to him multiple times in the course of any given day, but Linka, on every level, drew him in. He loved the way her mind made sense of things, her systematic thinking process.

"Was it like this in your high school, too?" she was asking now with interest in her voice.

"Yeah, but the usual popularity contest seems to get worse with each generation. It's all about who you know, having all the right friends in all the right places."

"What kind of crowd were you part of?"

"Not the good kind, babe," Wheeler shook his head, and sat on one of the desks without breaking his contact with Linka.

"What kind of things did you do?" she went on, eyes bright with curiosity.

"I'm not really proud of my high school days," he shrugged, and Linka saw his features losing their usual softness. His eyes focused on something outside the window, avoiding her glance.

She squeezed his hand, wanting the gesture to communicate comfort.

"You lived in a tough neighborhood and your home situation was less than ideal. I am sure you did the best with what you had. You are very resourceful, Wheeler."

He did not speak right away as his mind traveled back a few short years. Linka did not know the half of it. What to say of Brooklyn, especially his neighborhood? Cops patrolling every street corner, prostitutes offering themselves to young kids, drug deals being made in broad daylight, knife fights in front of the local corner market, sirens wailing at all times of night. Good luck being a Realtor there! And as for his family… well, it was a family therapist's worst nightmare, to say the least. _Good ol' mom and dad_, thought Wheeler bitterly, feeling the muscles in his jaw tense up. Jack and Candace (Candy) Sloane. He was an alcoholic, she was an enabler. Wheeler loved his mother very much but was also resentful that she'd never had the courage to leave the relationship, not even when her husband yelled and threw things at her. Her reaction had always been tears, trying to calm the drunken man down as best she could. Wheeler's had been infinite anger as he listened to his father telling him time and again that he was "no good", and that he would end up "worse than all those bums on the street who know you've got no fuckin' change in your pocket but always ask just to make ya feel shitty anyway". Talk about injecting someone with an inferiority complex!

Wheeler, however, learned over the years that _he_ was not the problem. His father had this terrible disease that controlled him and prevented him from developing a loving relationship with anyone. Not even with his own son. There were many times Wheeler wished he could rip up those pages of his memory like one would a useless diary. But often, all it took was one second to painfully reconstruct them. Ordinary things like watching a father play catch with his son in the park, or a father carrying a toddler on his shoulders, or the sight of a family driving along, singing merrily together. Things he'd never had, longings buried deep in his heart that he rarely allowed to resurface.

When he shifted his attention to Linka, he saw that she was examining him. With a sigh, he went on to explain, "I guess in high school you surround yourself with people who are most similar to you, who get you. The group I hung out with… yeah, we all had stuff goin' on back at home. Some had parents who had problems with the law, others had parents who were drug addicts, so none of us really could take school too seriously."

"Did you like going to school, though? Did you have a subject you liked best?" She realized her tone of voice had become softer.

Linka found that she sincerely wanted to know the things he guarded so carefully. She detected a hint of sadness building up like a wave inside her. Wheeler had lived such a tough life for his young age. It was unfair and the injustice of it weighed on her.

"I kicked ass in gym class, but the rest was a blur to me. My friends and I would just hang out in the parking lot and be idiots, so I missed a lot of classes. And when I did go, I'd just sleep through 'em. But school was better than being at home, so I adapted to things. I shaped up a little the last year because I had promised my mom that she would hear my name being called on graduation day, that I'd walk the stage and everything. I'm glad I had the sense to do at least that."

In the course of their conversation, Linka had shifted so that her body was resting against his leg, not uncomfortable in the least bit with their proximity.

"I feel like this experience is teaching me a lot more about you, Wheeler. Your roots, where you come from, the kind of experiences you had growing up."

"Grand, isn't it?" Wheeler snorted sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should not feel ashamed about anything," Linka reprimanded him with a shake of the head.

"Well, I'm sure you had it much better in Russia, babe. At least more structured and orderly than this dump."

"I think school was less dramatic for me because of the size of our town. No one did anything out of line for fear of being the 'talk of the town' and bringing shame to their family. Kids seem more detached from their families here, so they have to find their identity in the peer group. This can bring about many problems, as we are seeing with the drug problem in this school."

Wheeler met her eyes and momentarily lost his trail of thoughts. She had this peculiar effect on him and he did not know what to make of it. So he let himself get lost in it without too many traces of logic on his part. The only thing he could do was make a joke to lighten the intensity of his feelings.

"How are you ever gonna get into the principal's office without any sort of drug experience?"

Linka rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Yankee! It's not like you know more about it than I do."

Wheeler fell silent and began tapping his foot on the pavement rhythmically.

Linka's mouth formed a surprised "o" before she found her voice.

"Wheeler," was all she had to say to demand an explanation.

"Well, it's not like your opinion of me can get any lower, anyway," he muttered without meeting her eyes, conversing more with himself at this point. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I got mixed up in this pretty rough group and they got me to sell some stuff for them. It didn't last long though, one because I hated doing it, and two because my best friend's brother got a brutal beating from a deal gone wrong. He nearly died, and that's when I quit. The money I made I gave to my mom in the end, told her to keep it hidden in case she had to make an emergency get away from my dad. One of those _'you never know' _funds."

The information coming at her was so shocking, so beyond what she was accustomed to in her own life, that it took Linka off guard. She had no idea how a youth could possibly deal with so many heavy problems during adolescence, which was already such a delicate time of life in itself. The self-deprecating look in Wheeler's eyes stirred something in her soul and she impulsively reached to embrace him tightly. Her actions must have surprised Wheeler because it took a moment for him to react and hug her back.

"Everything you have gone through, that all served to shape the person you are today. And I happen to think very highly of that person, as does the rest of our group. I cannot imagine what things would be like without you, Jacob. I do not want you to feel sad. I need you to be my silly, carefree and lovable Yankee, ok?"

Wheeler inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberry her hair always emanated. Right there and then, all was right in the world. Everything could be crashing around him, spinning out of control, but with Linka in his arms, he felt firmly rooted to the ground.

"So I'm _yours_, am I?" he teased with a fresh smile on his lips.

The door swung on its hinges and a slight coughing sound invaded the room. Kwame's head had materialized in the doorway, trying to get the pair's attention.

"You two better hurry up or you will miss the bus!"

Linka was blushing when she moved out of Wheeler's arms to follow Kwame. Wheeler, in turn, was encouraged by the small, intriguing smile she gave him before completely exiting the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Linka was reaching to replace a textbook on the top shelf of her locker. It was the last block before lunch and students were scurrying frenetically past her, everyone trying to reach a specific destination within the few minutes of time allotted between classes. The collection of student voices was deafening and it felt like everyone was shouting to make themselves heard.

Linka was in no rush as she now had a spare. Good thing, too, because she needed some time to sit down and seriously think about how to get into that damn office to access the computer records. How did one even go about getting in trouble? What could she possibly _do_?

"Hey Lin!"

Linka turned her head, recognizing the voice at once.

"Hi!" smiled Linka to her locker neighbor. Sophierenne, or Sophie, had befriended her instantly and the girls often chatted between one class and the other. She had even joined Linka for lunch on a number of occasions.

"I forgot my running shoes," was saying Sophie, opening her locker with ease and rummaging through the pile of things crammed in the small space. "Can't play floor hockey without those!" she grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. Linka had always thought the Jamaican girl beautiful, with her green eyes, caramel-toned skin, high cheekbones and tastefully braided hair.

"Coach Gills would probably make you play, anyway," joked Linka, eliciting an eye roll from Sophie.

"He's such an ass, I swear! Matt Brady got a hockey puck in the face the other day and Gills didn't even stop the game to see if he was ok. All he cares about is the score board, he's obsessed if you ask me."

"How terrible," Linka was shaking her head.

A voice interrupted their conversation with an "hey, Sophie!". It was Summer, who gave Linka a cool look without acknowledging her.

"Hey, Summer," Sophie replied as the girl passed by.

"What is her problem?" wondered Linka under her breath, disliking the snobbish way in which Summer carried herself.

"Girl, don't mind her. She's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You, of course! Why, you're gorgeous!"

Sophie had found her shoes and was quickly closing her locker again to avoid an avalanche. "She doesn't do too well with competition. Mind you, sluts never do. They want all the guys to themselves. She would kill to have Wheeler looking at her the way he looks at you."

Linka pretended to busy herself by zipping up her backpack. She did not want Sophie seeing her blush.

"I really do not know what you are talking about."

"_Uh-huh_," Sophie stressed the expression, to show that she did not believe Linka. "You still have to tell me what's going on with that, you lucky thing. But now I _really _gotta hit the change rooms or I'll be ridiculously late! See ya later, Lin!"

"Bye, Sophie, have fun!" waved Linka as she watched her friend weave through the crowds with impressive skill.

Linka gave the neat contents of her locker one last glance before she shut it to a close. She turned and her body nearly collided with that of Clayton Ross. He was in her English class and Linka always made sure to keep a safe distance from him. Something about the guy just gave her a bad premonition. Maybe it was the way he looked at her. He was doing it now, slowly undressing her with his eyes. It made her uneasy, to say the least.

"Hello, Clayton," Linka voiced, as aloof as she could manage. "I need to get by, please."

"Do you always have to rush everywhere?" he replied with a lopsided grin, his eyes lingering on her long legs underneath a simple jean skirt.

"You're too much of a good girl. You're always so focused in English class. I see you, you know. You need to loosen up. You're here to have fun, after all. Away from home, from rules…"

Linka noticed that his brown eyes contained a hint of mockery, as if everything was a big joke to him. He was the stereotypical white jock, not too bright, with overactive hormones and somewhat charming looks that got him through high school not anonymously.

"I am here to study," she curtly replied, taking a step to move around his bulky frame, but he took her arm and stopped her.

"I know the _real _reason why you're here, Linka," he revealed, mouth nearing her ear.

Linka's heartbeat accelerated, adrenaline pumping through her. She was afraid that this kid would tell the entire school her real intentions, blow their undercover mission, and maybe even get them killed in the process! How had he found out about the Planeteers, Gaia's mission, and…?

Linka had not even realized that he had now trapped her between the locker and himself as he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "You're a sexy Russian spy. I'll give you all the information you want about America, doll face, all you have to do is ask."

Clayton's hand had crept underneath her skirt to graze the skin on the inside of her thigh. Linka felt nauseated by his nearness. Her anger and self-respect as a woman instructed that she knee him in the balls (and hard!), but the way he was towering over her prevented that motion.

There was no need for any self-defense on Linka's part because Clayton was being pulled off her and slammed into a nearby locker.

It was Wheeler. Fury animated his eyes, making them shine with its intensity.

"What _the fuck _do you think you're doing?" was the threatening demand directed at Clayton, as he placed himself protectively in front of Linka. The students rushing about had seemed to stop at Wheeler's words and they now looked on with interest at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Clayton remarked with a scornful smile, as he straightened up and fixed his football team jacket. He seemed as if undisturbed by the rough shove he had just received. Linka guessed he was playing a part for the audience that had gathered. She wanted to say something, to calm Wheeler down, but no words came to her. Her mouth was dry and her heartbeat was echoing in her ears. Frozen was how she felt.

"Yeah. _Yeah_, I am," was Wheeler's clear affirmation, his fists clenching at his sides.

The finality of Wheeler's words seemed to dawn on poor Clayton and something in his eyes changed. Smugness vanished and fear took its place.

"Look, man, she was sending me all kinds of signals…"

Clayton never finished his sentence because Wheeler's fist had swung back to come into contact with his jaw. A loud _crack _was heard. The power of the impact sent Clayton to the floor and, all at once, everyone was moving and talking and someone was shrieking.

"Make the mistake of touching her again and you're _dead_," Wheeler publicly proclaimed with a final hateful look for the jock. The territory was clearly marked with the menacing threat.

Then, Wheeler's attention turned quickly to Linka behind him. Her face was pale and her lips were slightly trembling.

"Baby, are you ok?" Wheeler asked worriedly, cupping her face in both his hands and scanning her eyes.

She closed her eyes and nodded, willing her heart to slow its beating. Her mouth opened to say something but a loud authoritarian voice broke through the noise of the crowd surrounding them.

"**MR. SLOANE!**"

It was the hall monitor, appalled at the scene of the bleeding boy on the floor. He met Wheeler's eyes and pointed a stern finger at him. "Principal's office right now! You _and_ your girlfriend!"

Wheeler shrugged, seeming amused as he continued to hold Linka in his arms. She, in turn, felt miles away from the spotlight because Wheeler was close to her, and that always caused her to lose her bearings just slightly.

"See? I told you I'd get you in trouble," Wheeler was grinning close to her ear and Linka could not help but let out a laugh. This was all so utterly insane. Ridiculous. Unimaginable. Yet, she loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Wheeler closed the door behind him, checking his surroundings out of habit. The two secretaries were busy typing at their desks and paid no attention to him and Linka as they distanced themselves into the hallway.

"That was brilliant, babe," he grinned widely, swinging an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Their information system is not very well protected," was her matter-of-fact reply.

Linka noticed the sudden change in her heartbeat. His hand was resting against her bare arm and their legs brushed together with each step, so she deduced that it was his nearness that caused her to feel flustered. Her thoughts moved on dangerous territory when she realized they fit well together, that she could easily place her head against his shoulder, it would be at the perfect angle, and if his arm would tighten around her just like…

_Stop_, Linka had the wisdom to instruct herself. Sometimes, it was too easy to be with Wheeler, so much so that she overlooked they were colleagues, and there were certain protocols that came with that. Plus, they did argue too often, and he could make her so angry sometimes. It really wasn't right to fantasize about romantic possibilities.

No. Nope. No way.

"You're such a little hacker," Wheeler whispered in her ear, his tone low and flirtatious. Linka's neck felt tingly, her mind clouded over and all she could do was wonder at her reaction. Logic dissolved over the physical when it came to Wheeler; he was the only exception.

Before Linka could defend herself at his playful accusations, she noticed that Wheeler had stopped walking, causing her to do the same. It was then that she saw Alejandro and his crew. They were suddenly facing them, creating a block in their path. A moment of silence passed as everyone exchanged glances. By this point, Wheeler had pulled Linka closer to him, his arm tightly wound around her protectively. His aura was nonchalant and confident, something that was utterly typical of Wheeler, but Linka saw that his jaw muscles were tense.

Alejandro was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, man, I saw what you did back there." His expression was blank, unreadable.

Linka was sure Wheeler could hear her heart echoing inside her being, amplified to the point she was apprehensive everyone else would hear it, too. It was moments earlier that she had been reading Alejandro's very private details on his conduct while Wheeler kept a look out, all behind closed doors in the principal's office. Alejandro's electronic file spoke loud and clear: this guy was trouble with a capital T. Suspensions. Expulsions. Drug dealing. Stalking. Fights. Weapon concealment. Threats. Fire setting.

The idea that he had somehow found out about their snooping caused Linka's stomach to churn with anxiety. There was no way she and Wheeler could possibly defend themselves against Alejandro and the bulky shadows accompanying him without blowing their cover and using their rings. Nonetheless, Captain Planet would be their only hope…

"Yeah?" was Wheeler's cool as ice response, giving nothing away.

Alejandro looked him up and down, as if evaluating him. After a couple of breathless seconds, Linka saw that Alejandro was slightly smiling.

"Yeah, I saw you beat that Ross kid to the ground. I liked your technique, man."

Wheeler and Linka breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I guess," Wheeler remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That punk deserved it," was Alejandro's amused reply.

Linka felt Wheeler relax beside her, like a buyer who knows he has the upper hand in a sales transaction.

"No one disrespects my girl like that and gets away with it."

Linka felt all eyes go to her and she hoped her cheeks were not showing signs of pink. She was safe in Wheeler's arms and felt a wave of satisfaction in hearing him say those words. There was a conviction in them she was sure she would ponder over later in private.

"You were right to mark your territory. Especially when you've got good taste in women," Alejandro nodded, dishing out a compliment in his own way. "I always make sure Suzy's looked after. There isn't a guy in this whole school that would try anything funny with her, know what I mean?"

"I feel ya, man."

"Listen… Wheeler, is it?"

Wheeler nodded in response.

"You seem like an all right kind of guy. If you ever need anything, if anyone here gives you any crap, you come find me, all right?"

The cool act Wheeler was putting on was working to perfection. Alejandro seemed very genuine, not to mention satisfied, like a general collecting soldiers for his battles.

"I'll keep that in mind, man. I appreciate it."

Alejandro nodded, and his crew took that as a signal to retrieve. Then, as if remembering something, the leader lingered, newly turning to the couple.

"I'm having a party next weekend. It's by invitation only. You and your girl should come. That is, if you like to have a good time." The way his brown eyes sparkled was mischievous, and Linka decided he was too adult for his eighteen years. Alejandro had probably seen and done things that a rich, suburban kid only knew about through pop culture, not real life experience.

"Yeah, we like to have a _real _good time. We might take you up on that," were Wheeler's final words for the group.

Linka was quietly analyzing the details of that surreal conversation, unmoving. This was a totally different world, full of innuendoes and unspoken deals. A world that was based on men's decisions. Women seemed to act as the accompanying, pretty pawns in their assertive game. These were roles she definitely had to get accustomed to, especially since she was used to speaking her mind so freely. She now had to learn how to hold her tongue and let Wheeler lead. _Definitely_ _different_.

"We're in!" Wheeler was smirking when she turned to face him.

"Wheeler, we have to be careful," Linka readily replied, chewing on her bottom lip. The thought of getting caught up with that juvenile delinquent was more unsettling than she liked to admit.

"Relax, babe," Wheeler moved so that both his arms were around her frame now. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you." His bright smile was lovely and sincere.

"I do not want anything happening to _you_," Linka found herself voicing, hoping he would realize she meant it by one look at her eyes.

"He promised us a good time, didn't he?" joked Wheeler, kissing her cheek with a loud smackingsound. His lightheartedness annoyed Linka and she slightly pushed him away, moving out of his arms. _Why wasn't he able to just read her mind and find out how important he was to her? _

The bell rang as if on cue, and even as Wheeler newly took place beside her, Linka could not shake the feeling that a veil of calamity had befallen over them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wheeler was out of breath when he reached class. He did not want to be late for first block (yet again) and hear his Spanish teacher give a lecture on the importance of being on time, not only in school, 'but in the real world, as well'. Mrs. Finnerty was always using that phrase, as if school was only an experiment and not really part of reality. It wasn't Wheeler's fault that mornings were not his forte. His warm bed was so enticing and the alarm clock always broke through some of his best dreams. For example, being a brilliant race car driver in the lead as he finished his last lap, or Linka in a string bikini smiling at him. Stupid school!

He raced to his seat in the back and collapsed on the chair. He heard a soft giggle and turned to see Suzy occupying the desk next to his.

"Relax! Mrs. Fin ain't here yet," she informed him and that's when Wheeler noticed that the teacher's desk was empty. Students were, in fact, talking amongst themselves and out of their chairs.

"Not a morning guy, are ya?" went on Suzy, seeming high in spirits. She had gathered her long hair in a high ponytail and was sporting a pretty shade of red lipstick.

"I don't get why we can't start at noon."

Suzy laughed. "That's not how it works in the real world."

They grinned at each other.

There was a sort of knock at the side of the door and in walked what looked like a delivery man in a navy and red jumpsuit.

"I'm looking for a Ms. de LaRosa," stated the man, checking his clipboard. In his other hand was a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

"Ay, Dios mio!" muttered Suzy in Spanish under her breath, lowering herself in her seat. Her face had lost the sparkle of a few moments ago; instead her brows furrowed together, as if worried.

The delivery man was at last directed to Suzy by the other students and he plopped the flowers down on her desk before getting a reluctant signature from the girl.

"Have a nice day, miss," smiled the man, tipping his cap. Wheeler could hear curious whispers as Suzy opened the small enveloped entangled in the bouquet. She read it without much interest before setting it down on the desk forcefully. Her gestures spelled out annoyance.

She looked around the classroom, as if ordering everyone to go back to their previous tasks. Her look was stern enough to elicit obedience.

"Damn, Suzy, that's some admirer you've got there!" Wheeler smiled, eyeing the girl.

Suzy shook her head, tapping her fingers impatiently against the desk. "I told him it was over between us."

It did not take a genius to realize she was referring to Alejandro.

"He's trying to change your mind?"

"No," she sighed. "He doesn't get it. He's acting as if all is well between us. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sounds like he's pretty in love with you," observed Wheeler, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well, it's starting to feel more like an obsession," remarked the girl, pushing the flowers to the edge of the desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it all start with you and Alejandro?"

"I actually had a thing with this guy who was like a rival to him before. When I came to this school, Alejandro started pursuing me and you could say we've been together since then. I do care about him, but… I don't know, it's so intense, and I'm always so worried about him."

"Oh?" asked Wheeler with interest, playing innocent. "Why's that? I mean, yeah, I know he's not an honor roll, squeaky clean kind of a guy, but I'm sure he can't be that bad."

Suzy fell silent, wringing her hands underneath her desk.

"He's just… he's gotten into some trouble before. And he's doing some things now I don't approve of."

"Like?" Wheeler was hanging on her every word, leaning in to hear the rest of the girl's confessions.

"I don't know if I should be talking about this," Suzy voiced, seeming uncomfortable.

"Come on, Suz, who am I gonna tell, anyway? I barely know anyone at this school."

There was a reflective pause before Suzy continued. "He's selling some stuff, stuff that's laced. The way it's being made…it's a big mess. He sells it for cheap, so it's a big hit, but some kids are getting really sick, one of them died last month. I told him to stop then, but he's making incredible money off the deals. He's allowing these two Mexican brothers to use his resources, they're not good guys…"

Wheeler saw that she was now biting her lip to keep from revealing more and he switched tactics.

"So, let's say I was interested in buying some stuff."

Suzy's glance turned on him and her mouth opened in shock.

"You're into that?"

"Occasionally," lied Wheeler with a shrug. "You know, when I really wanna party."

"Linka, too?"

Wheeler readily shook his head. He was willing to have his reputation hit rock bottom for the sake of this mission, but there was no way he would drag Linka down with him. It would hurt her too much and he would not be able to stand that at all.

"No, she doesn't even like _me_ doing it."

"You can tell she's a good girl," nodded Suzy. "I did some stuff in the past, but I'm clean now. I just wanna move on from that kind of lifestyle, from the drama, but Alejandro doesn't let me, he's like a constant reminder."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"That's another thing," Suzy replied in a low voice, bringing a finger to her mouth and chewing on the fingernail. "I'm kinda having a thing with my next-door neighbor."

_Good heavens, had he just stepped on the set of a really twisted soap opera? _wondered an incredulous Wheeler._ What the heck was going on?_

"Well, don't let Alejandro in on that," Wheeler advised, slumping back against his chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. The day had only just started!

"I know, I know," Suzy made a face, cradling her head in her hands.

It was then that Mrs. Finnerty entered the classroom, bringing all conversations to an abrupt halt.

"Buenos dias a todos!"

Wheeler groaned. He _really_ hated school.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

"Wheeler!"

Wheeler took a gulp of water from the fountain before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. His brain was drowned in Suzy's words and he couldn't wait until lunch time, when he could share with the others what he had learned.

"Wheeler!"

He had nearly reached his locker before realizing that someone was calling his name. He turned to see Summer, who approached him before laughing and taking his arm to grasp his attention.

"Earth to Wheeler, where were you off to?" she smiled coquettishly, looking up at him through long eyelashes. Summer lived up to the cheerleader tradition of being an attractive girl, with honey colored hair and soft brown eyes, busty and long-legged with an athletic physique. Wheeler thought she was real easy on the eyes, although quite simple minded in her ways.

"Hey, Summer," Wheeler smiled back, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't hear you calling me. You're right to say I was miles away. What's up?"

"I'll forgive you this once," she went on with a giggle. "I wanted to tell you about the bake sale the cheerleaders are putting on today."

That's when he noticed she was holding a tray in one hand, filled with cookies which looked delicious enough to make his mouth water.

"Wow, did you bake those? They look great!"

"Sure did! Wanna try one? A sneak peak just because I like you."

"Thanks!" grinned Wheeler happily, reaching to take one. Food always gave him a sudden rush of euphoria. While selecting from the tray, he could not help but notice the plunging neckline of Summer's top, her breasts pressed together by what looked like a lacy, pink push-up bra. It took a significant amount of willpower on his part to tear his eyes away from the sensual sight, and she met his eyes audaciously.

_Busted! _

"Do you like them?" asked Summer in a low voice, jutting out her bottom lip a little.

Wheeler forgot to chew for a second. Then, he realized she was referring to the _cookies_ and he nodded his head up and down like a fool.

"I'm so glad!" Summer went on, seeming relieved. She took his hand in hers and neared him. Wheeler swallowed the last of the treat and could do nothing but wait for her next move. The attraction he felt towards her surprised him, if he had to be honest with himself.

"Will you stop by our stand later on?" she was voicing softly, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

It was then that her nearness caused something inside him to switch, like he had received a burn from an element on a stove. Summer's eyes weren't the familiar green he loved, and her flowery scent wasn't the one he was used to. Her touch was too warm and her smile too flirty. On an impulse, he pulled his hand back from hers, putting some distance between them.

"I'll see what I can do," he voiced, being vague on purpose. It was probably best to stay away from a hot girl who was attracted to him. _What was happening to him?_ The _old _Wheeler would have never formulated that last thought! Why, he wasn't even sure if he was single or not. What he had with Linka… or what he didn't have with her… it was quite confusing and dramatic. And one thing he did not want more of was drama! Especially since this school had enough as it was. Wheeler could tell that Summer was pondering over his sudden change of mood, without really understanding; there were traces of confusion on her facial features.

It was without warning that Wheeler felt someone beside him. It was Linka, who wasted little time in taking his hand and comfortably resting her head on his shoulder. Her actions were executed with confident strokes. He noticed that her eyes were glued on Summer and the two girls' glances had a conversation he was not privy not.

"Hello, Summer," voiced Linka with a lazy smile. Summer looked down at her feet while muttering a greeting back. She finally realized the awkwardness of the triangle that had been created and made to turn away.

"See you later, Wheeler," Summer felt the need to add before giving Linka a malicious look.

_Meow! _

Once he got over the initial shock of two gorgeous girls fighting over his attention (for male egos are not so easily defeated!), Wheeler noticed the warmth of Linka's body beside him. Now, _this_ was right. Everything about it… the incessant need of it, the way he craved her nearness, felt like home.

Linka had not moved except to turn her head so that she could look up at him. He could easily read the questions contained in her eyes.

"Babe…" he started, wanting to explain things so that she would not take her warmth away, so that her lips would not turn downwards in a pout. Anything to keep her from being sad, angry, or hurt.

Linka surprised him by placing one finger over his lips to silence him.

"It's okay, Yankee," she voiced. "As much as I do not like Summer, I cannot tell you who you can or cannot speak to."

"I'd do anything you'd ask me to," Wheeler replied, and the serious look in his eyes told Linka he meant it. She could feel a blush creep on her cheeks because what he was implying was of massive proportions. It was a gift one could not take lightly.

"Just be good," Linka instructed, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. After a final look and a genuine smile for him, she disappeared through the crowd. The warmth of her lips on his skin lingered like a sunburn. Wheeler was left wanting more of her. Mere samples of her loveliness were not enough; he needed to have the entire creation to himself, until the end of time. Forever.

It was in the middle of that hallway, standing still while surrounded by countless people rushing past him, that he realized he was in love with Linka.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

"I didn't know you were this interested in the former structure of Parliament."

Wheeler tore his eyes away from the babbling teacher to focus on Gi, who had just spoken from the desk beside his.

"Huh?"

He was so lost in his thoughts it was a miracle he had heard his friend speak at all.

"I've never seen you so attentive, you've barely moved at all!" Gi went on in her low whisper. "Have you found a way to sleep with your eyes open?"

Wheeler shook his head. "I haven't heard one single word she's going on about up there. She could be talking about space monkeys, for all I know."

Gi was laughing, sneaking a glance at the teacher before looking back at her American friend. "That would probably be more entertaining. What's eating up all your attention?"

Wheeler shrugged, shifting in his seat. "Do you know which class Linka's in right now?"

"Ah, I should have guessed," Gi's tone of voice was teasing and Wheeler shrugged again.

"I think she's in study hall. Why? What's up? Did you guys have a fight?"

Wheeler shook his head. He picked up his pen and began clicking it with his thumb, rhythmically and noisily. His actions earned him a dirty look from a girl sitting two rows away. He smiled at her and continued his clicking.

"So, you and Linka, huh? You must be enjoying playing the part."

"What part?"

"You know, everyone thinking you're a couple."

"Are you saying we could only ever be a fake couple?"

The realization of what she was implying must have hit Gi like a gust of wind, for her eyes widened.

"Of course not, Wheeler…"

Wheeler slammed his textbook shut and now a few students turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gi," he muttered, annoyed. On an impulse, he stood up and made for the door, suddenly feeling like a caged up bird.

"Mr. Sloane, where are we off to?" the teacher had to announce to the class, just to add to his frustrated state. The middle-aged woman took off her gold rimmed glasses and tapped her foot on the tiled floor.

"Washroom," he replied pulling the door open. "Don't worry, I've got a friend taking notes so it'll be like I was here the whole time."

The classroom broke into a collective snicker and before the teacher could reply, Wheeler made his exit.

He wandered the hallways for a couple of minutes to regain control of his emotions, before visiting the washroom and spending a few minutes reading the endless graffiti there. Restlessness had taken a hold of him and he knew he would not be able to shake it off until he talked to Linka. So he headed for the library, wishing that Gi's words had not evoked such an intense reaction in him. Every time he thought he had gained some ground over his demons from the past, out they came, waltzing through his carefully constructed walls. The feelings of rejection, of not being good enough… he had faced these emotions so often in the past that their presence was nauseating to him now. He took a deep breath and entered the library.

The tables were filled with students, some hard at work, most talking and joking. Study hall was usually an excuse to catch up on the latest gossip or to listen to friends' playlists. The librarians did the best they could controlling the noise level in the room by patrolling the tables, but they were never able to fully win the battle.

Wheeler knew he would not find Linka in the midst of the crowded front room, so he checked out the more hidden section behind the science fiction shelves. He had discovered this was the placed used to really cram for a test or finish up homework that would be checked and graded. Not surprisingly, this is where he found Linka. She was occupying a lone table, head tilted on an angle as it rested on her hand, deeply absorbed in her reading material. She looked up only when she heard the chair next to hers being pulled out and someone taking place beside her.

"Wheeler, hi," she voiced with a hint of surprise. Her calm, collected aura reassured him in a way that no words ever could. Merely knowing she existed was a balm to his wounds.

"Should you not be in class right now?"

"I took a little break," he smiled, nonchalantly. "You know I can't sit still for very long. What are you doing?"

Linka eyed the book she had placed facedown on the table and shrugged a little. She knew her ways must seem quirky to him simply because they were so different from his. He read comic books, she read literary classics. He watched Saturday morning cartoons, she watched the Discovery Channel. She loved the opera, he listened to Iron Maiden. Linka often cited these things in her head to convince herself that they were like water and oil. Polar opposites, she told herself. She felt like her character should _repel_ him, instead, he seemed interested in her ways.

At the moment, in fact, she felt his blue gaze studying her, taking in her essence. It was somewhat flattering to have that kind of attention on her; no one else had ever been so consistent before. Sure, her looks could easily attract the attention of any male, but it was exclusively Wheeler's interest in her that warmed her in a way she still could not explain. And none of this fit into her equation. No wonder she was often so frustrated with him!

"There is a book report assignment in English class…" Linka replied, letting the words trail to avoid an explanation.

"So you chose the thickest book in this whole place," teased Wheeler, moving his fingers over the many pages of the novel resting in front of them. "Ah, you've yet to learn the book report less-than-30-pages rule."

She shook her head and Wheeler chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest while examining her in the comfort of his chair.

"You're enjoying being back in school."

He saw her smile without meeting his eyes.

Linka did not need to reply because, somehow, he had the ability to know which feelings were animating her spirit. Wheeler had this incredible capacity to read her, even when there were times she did not want him to!

Likewise, he had passed on this skill to her. For instance, she could tell that something was not quite right with him at the moment. It was his eyes. Usually, they were laughing in his boyish face, so much so that Linka sometimes envied him for it. That morning, however, it was like a veil was covering them.

"You seem worried," Linka voiced, turning her body in her chair so that she was facing him. "Is there something you want to talk to me about, Yankee?"

She watched as he shook his head and fidgeted with his fingers. Finally, he sighed and met her eyes.

"You know everyone thinks we're together, right? Like we're a couple."

"I have heard some rumors about that," Linka joked, with a most adorable smile on her lips. Wheeler could not believe her relaxed stance! He had expected her to react with annoyance, anger even, but the girl facing him seemed undisturbed by his topic of conversation.

"You're okay with that?" Wheeler voiced his confusion.

"Wheeler, I am not going to panic over the things that people think. There is nothing I can do to change this public opinion of us, and it is not endangering our mission in any way, so I do not see it as something alarming."

"Well, it could bring down your reputation."

"What do you mean?" Linka asked, disoriented by his reasoning.

Wheeler crossed his arms over his chest and glanced about him before meeting her eyes again. "Come on, Linka. You're like this perfect, college-bound student and I'm just this punk kid who's getting praises from a vicious gang. God, it sounds like some messed up, teen romance movie."

Linka heard the distaste in his voice and paused before offering a remark. Her instincts wanted to tell him to 'stop being an idiot!' (her favorite phrase to use on him), but her core told her to proceed with caution. Wheeler seemed rather upset and he sounded more insecure than she ever thought he could be. She softened at this discovery and her tone of voice reflected just that when she spoke at last.

"In the end, we are just Linka and Jacob."

The pureness of the sentence uttered by her beautiful, full lips nearly caused Wheeler to _contemplate_ crying, though he had banned the act from his life years ago. He shook his head vehemently to oppose her, himself.

"Someone like you would _never_ date someone like me in high school."

"Why not?" Linka inquired, her tone of voice defiant. Why, she felt like slapping some good sense into him!

"Yankee, what is wrong with you? What is all this nonsense, all of a sudden? Can you not see that you are better than any other guy in this whole damn school? We may be two very different kinds of students, da, but that does not reflect badly on you as a person."

Linka leaned forward and took his hand out of spontaneity. It was simply wild to her that he could not see himself the same way she viewed him.

"You are the first person to defend my honor, even at the cost of getting into a crazy fight or getting expelled or what have you! And remember how you calmed me down the first day we arrived here? I would have surely had a panic attack if you had not been by my side. You are always doing sweet things, like saving a seat for me in the cafeteria at lunch time, waiting by my locker after school, and teaching me slang words in ways that make me laugh. That is just how you are. I know I am not very good at showing you I appreciate you, but I do. Really, Jacob."

His name on her lips was like honey and the way her green eyes were dwelling into his sent his heart in a frenzy. With unhurried motions, his fingers tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, before they moved to caress the outline of her face. His eyes fell on her mouth and he could almost hear Linka holding her breath. The world seemed far away, it was as if this corner of the Earth was reserved for them alone. Wheeler lost all ability to reason when he lost his fight with self-control: his mouth moved to claim Linka's, softly. He did not want to frighten her so he kept his contact light. A flash of hesitation on her part, but then, with the slightest of movements, Linka was kissing him back. His hand traveled up her arm, her shoulder, before reaching her face. The kiss was deepening now that passions were uncovered. Time seemed to float to a halt.

Linka had the sensation of falling, much like Alice down the magical hole to Wonderland, with no end in sight. Wheeler's nearness and warmth were as lovely as sunlight. She shifted so that her arms could rest around his neck, allowing herself to melt more into him. For the first time, she was acting on a selfish instinct, without having to worry about others around her. The kiss was delivering shivers and joy, and that is all she wanted at the moment, to feel good. _And damn if this wasn't good_, she reflected, sighing against Wheeler's lips.

The inevitable, however, happened and the couple was interrupted.

"This is a place of learning," the librarian voiced, tone shocked and disapproving as she hovered over them.

"I'm learning all I've ever wanted to know," Wheeler grinned inches from Linka's lips, eyes shining bright as he looked down at her in his arms. He loved the way her cheeks grew rosy, like apples kissed by the sun. God, she was so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her again… and again…

"_Mr. Sloane_, I suggest you go back to class before I add your name to my week's detention group. You don't seem like the type who would enjoy spending an extra hour at school."

Linka had stealthy moved away from Wheeler and was collecting her things from the table. The librarian's judgmental tone of voice, however, caused her to stop and frown up at the older woman. Linka found herself wanting to defend Wheeler, but then saw that he was shrugging in his own usual way, smiling even, as he replied coolly,

"Depends on the learning material."

The older woman was not so amused by his wit and shot him a dirty look.

"All right, all right," Wheeler rolled his eyes, getting ready to stand. Then, as if remembering something, he turned to Linka and their glances met. Reflected in her eyes was concealed longing she dared not voice.

"I'll see you after school, babe," he whispered before giving her a final, quick kiss.

Linka felt the librarian's stern look on her even after Wheeler's exit. For the most part, she was embarrassed that she had been surprised in that intimate situation, but a small part of her felt exhilarated. Alive. And craving more of her Yankee boy.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

"Linka, let's not go through this again," Wheeler groaned, hitting an open palm on the steering wheel of the Jeep out of frustration.

"It is too dangerous for you to go in alone," Linka stubbornly shook her head, glancing at him sideways from the passenger's seat.

The other three Planeteers were crammed in the backseat, the air tense with disagreement. No one wanted to interfere with the couple's infamous arguments. The clashing of their elements created what seemed like a vortex of electricity that was felt by all.

"So, you agree with me that it _is _dangerous. Why, then, would I willingly take you in with me?"

They were parked meters from the abandoned warehouses that belonged to the Gomez household. The Planeteers, through their snooping, had found out that these were the locations were the drugs were being manufactured and where the deals took place. Alejandro had also chosen this area for his parties, which were an all out event, catered carefully for his guests.

"You could need my help," Linka offered, undoing her seatbelt and turning to face him. "Plus, he invited us both and it would look very suspicious for you to show up on your own."

"I agree with Linka on this," Gi voiced quietly, raising her hand as if requesting permission to speak.

Linka nodded smugly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is crazy!" retorted Wheeler, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Are you sure you don't have ulterior motives for wanting to come to this party?"

"Uh-oh," whispered Ma-Ti from the backseat, already anticipating Linka's furious response.

And it came, like the dawn after dark.

"WHAT?"

"You _did _ask me earlier if Summer was going to be there."

"How can you even think that the only reason I want to come is to check up on you? Are you hearing how insanely stupid that sounds?"

Linka felt the anger slide off her tongue, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. It took only a word from Wheeler to ignite her this way, and losing control over her emotions only added to the fire.

"I do not know why I even bother to worry about you," she added, swiftly moving to open the car door. She exited the car and slammed the door to a close, the noise echoing through the silent night.

"Shit," muttered Wheeler under his breath, hitting the steering wheel with more force this time. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence followed in the car, before he got out and sprinted after Linka.

Once outside, Wheeler could hear the thumping bass of the music coming from the warehouse. Linka was heading in its direction. Alone, on foot. He frowned. His swift pace aided him in catching up to her and he grabbed her wrist to pull her back.

"Let go of me!"

Linka fought back against him, prying his fingers off her skin.

"Linka…"

"Do not touch me! I am very angry with you right now." Her eyes were sparkling and her breathing heavy from her brisk walk, cheeks pink from the exertion and her emotions combined.

They looked at each other silently for a moment. Wheeler took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I want to protect you?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Linka remarked, shaking her head up at him. "You are always so determined to do things on your own. We are a team, Wheeler, we are supposed to help each other out. You can worry about me, but then when I worry about _you_, you turn it around and make me look like the bad guy."

"Look, you just don't know what these parties are like. There are bad people there, Linka. They have weapons and they are under the influence, among other things. So, excuse me for being a little more paranoid than usual about your safety."

He took a tentative step towards her and the air was filled with the crunching sound of snow underneath his feet. Her cheek was cold against his fingers and she blinked up at him, silently.

"Babe, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt," voiced Wheeler softly, examining her eyes.

Linka was soothed by his tone of voice and the sincerity his eyes carried. She sighed.

"I know. But I also know that the best solution is to go in together. Otherwise, we are going to be so worried about each other that we will not accomplish anything at all."

He could not argue with her reasoning, for in the end, the woman was always right!

Wheeler sighed his defeat.

"You'll stay close to me? And do what I tell you?"

"Da, I will be the perfect girlfriend," she teased a little to lighten his intense mood. But he was not in the right vein and gave her a stern look, instead.

"Don't joke. You're important to me."

It was seldom that Linka saw this side of him. It was directive, demanded her attention, and she felt drawn to it, to its pure masculinity.

She covered the hand he had rested on her face with her own, before nearing him and shyly placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"As you are to me," she whispered, meeting his eyes. Their blueness was dizzying as he examined her. Then, Wheeler pulled her to him almost roughly and his mouth claimed hers passionately. The feel of his lips was like a spark in the snow and Linka was huddling around the fire, savoring its warmth. The up-and-down nature of their relationship often caused her to lose her bearings and she was not sure she would ever get used to it. One minute she wanted to kick him in the shins out of pure fury, the next she was melting in his arms, desiring him with every single cell in her being. _Oh, but surely, the kissing was much nicer than the fighting_, she found herself thinking incoherently, feeling her knees weakening as Wheeler pressed her every curve against his frame. They fit so well together…

It was minutes before their lips parted, their breath visible in the sub-zero blanket of night surrounding them. Neither one had the courage to voice the feeling of doom looming in the air, but they both felt it. So, they held on tightly to each other's hand as they made their way back to the Jeep, heads held high for the sake of the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Chapter 7

There were a few people waiting to get inside the party, forming a line at the entrance. Wheeler saw Alejandro standing at the door with two bulky men, scrutinizing the guests. Upon noticing the two Planeteers, Alejandro broke into a smile and came over to greet them.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it," he was telling Wheeler, and the two engaged in a male handshake Linka did not really understand.

"Hey, man, thanks for inviting us. Looks like we're in for a good night!"

Linka just smiled and added nothing. For once, she was glad to let Wheeler take control. She was not sure she could be as good an actor as Wheeler. Most of all, she felt nervous. She could not ignore that the other Planeteers were hiding behind the huddle of trees outside the warehouse, ready to jump out at any indication of danger, or that she was wearing a small recording device on her hair tie. This was more undercover than usual!

By this time, Alejandro had taken them inside, rushing them past the line. As he took their coats like a perfect gentleman, Linka admired her surroundings. There were lights and a smoke machine on a small dance floor, where a deejay was spinning house music. Sofas and tables were placed everywhere, while red and black veils hung from the ceiling to decorate and add a touch of class. There were long buffet tables filled with delicacies and a couple of tables dedicated to bottles of alcohol alone.

Wheeler whistled beside her, obviously impressed by the sight, for the place looked nothing like a warehouse and entirely like a reception hall.

"What's up there?" Linka turned to ask Alejandro, pointing to a wooden staircase leading upstairs.

"We've turned the upstairs into a series of bedrooms. People usually end up staying the night 'cuz no one wants to drive home. And, you know, there's more privacy up there."

"Cool, we're so there later!" Wheeler had to grin, knowing it would make Linka blush furiously. She elbowed him in the ribs, pretending to sip from the champagne flutes Alejandro had handed them.

"Make yourselves right at home."

"Hey, man, where's Suzy?" Wheeler asked, recovering from the blow.

For a second, Alejandro's face seemed to darken a little. It was so quick that Linka thought she had imagined it.

"I've sent someone to pick her up. She should be here any minute. Actually, I should get back to the door, but if you see Suzy before I do, can you send her to me, tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure," nodded Wheeler. "Is everything cool between you guys?"

"Why? What have you heard?" Alejandro's questions resembled a pouncing cheetah and immediately gave away his distress.

"Relax, man," Wheeler reassured him. "It's just that I've her looking a little sad lately, that's all. If there's anything me and Linka can do…"

Alejandro sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what's up with her these days. She's distant, man. She didn't even wanna come tonight. I can't believe she'd diss me like that, in front of all these people."

Someone materialized beside Alejandro. The man whispered something in his ear and Alejandro nodded.

"I have to go take care of something. Excuse me, will ya?"

The couple nodded and watched their host head towards the door. Wheeler took Linka's glass from her and placed it on the table with his. Both remained untouched.

"Do you know what is up with Suzy?" Linka looked up at Wheeler, who seemed deep in thought.

"She's sleeping with someone else."

Linka's eyes widened but she added nothing.

"Come on, let's go explore." Wheeler had already taken her hand and was leading her through the crowded front room. Guests were pouring in, mostly young teens, and even the dance floor was getting crowded. Linka observed that the sofas were filled with couples locked in passionate embraces; some were taking gulps from bottles in between kisses. There was even a guy doing a line of coke off his partner's leg, a blonde who was clad in a mini-skirt and laughing. _Classy_.

They spent some time walking around and listening in to some conversations, but under all aspects, it was a party. Whatever evidence of drug production that may have been on the premises was well hidden from sight. Sure, the drugs abounded but they could not be traced to Alejandro's activity.

As luck would have it, it was the evidence that presented itself to them; on a silver platter, in fact. A tall, Mexican man approached the Fire Planeteer. He said his name was Fernando and that he was interested in talking with Wheeler about a possible job collaboration. Wheeler proposed that they talk in a more reserved area (Linka knew he had done this so that her hidden recording device would capture the conversation without the music blotting out the words exchanged).

Fernando led them to comfortable leather chairs in a dimly lit section of the backroom. Wheeler took a seat opposite him, pulling Linka down so that she could sit on his lap. He was glad that she didn't object. Fernando lit a cigarette, his golden lighter catching glints of the light, before offering the couple the same privilege. Linka shook her head and Wheeler replied that he was trying to cut back.

"Alejandro sees potential in you, Wheeler," Fernando stated, cutting to the chase. "We could use a guy like you to entice buyers."

"What exactly are you offering me? Alejandro hasn't mentioned anything."

Fernando took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly. "As you probably know already, we've infiltrated your high school. It's a big success so far. So, now we're thinking of expanding to the West end of the city, hit all the major high schools along the way. We're talking millions, man."

"What exactly is the stuff you're selling?"

"Haven't you tried it yet?"

Wheeler shook his head, calmly. Linka was impressed by his composure and remained silent in his arms, barely breathing at the exchange between the two men.

"I had a bad trip not long ago. That was the last time I trusted someone with the content of the drug. Now I need to know exactly who and where it comes from."

"Of course we wouldn't give _you _what we sell the kids," Fernando precised, and the lightness of his reasoning angered Linka.

"What is in their version, anyway?" inquired Wheeler with skill.

Fernando shrugged, turning the lighter in one hand. "It's mostly cheap stuff we import from the South of Mexico. We don't really know its precise origins. Then, we bring it here and we cut it up some more."

"Is it true that a boy died from it last month?"

Linka had spoken up and both men turned their attention on her. She blinked and waited for a response.

"I heard something about that. This habit has its risks, and obviously, these kids are willing to take them. So, it's their own fault, really."

"Back to the drugs," Wheeler interjected. "Do you cut it here in the warehouses?"

"Yeah, man, this is Alejandro's property. It's the perfect location."

"Can you reinstate who's involved in this whole deal? I need to know who I'm dealing with."

"It's mainly Alejandro, myself, and my brother, Bruno. The less people, the bigger the reward for all, know what I mean?"

Wheeler nodded.

Then he asked, "we're not gonna have to deal with pesky environmentalists snooping around, are we? I hear there are some tests being done in this area on the quality of the water. What's that about? I'm not in this game to get caught, man."

Fernando put out his cigarette and met Wheeler's eyes.

"No one can trace what's happening with the water back to us. We'll do it for as long as we can."

"You're destroying an entire community!" Linka let out, exasperated. Fernando looked at her quizzically, but thankfully, Wheeler broke the effect by lightly laughing off her outburst.

"Babe, don't get so sentimental," he chided her, placing a kiss on her neck.

She followed his silent command to keep quiet.

"We need strong business partners," Fernando stated, narrowing his eyes. "We can't have anyone going soft. We end up cutting those people out. You're either in or you're not."

"I get you," nodded Wheeler. "I see that this is a lucrative deal you've got going on here. But if you don't mind, I want to think about it at least for the rest of the night, see how things go down here. That is, if your offer still stands."

"It does," confirmed Fernando. He pulled out a package from the inside pocket of his jacket and placed it on the coffee table beside them. "And this is a gift to help you make up your mind. This is what we put aside for ourselves, so you can be sure about its purity."

Linka eyed the package. It was probably close to a kilo of white powder. She was not sure of what to feel, but her stomach opted for disgust. It was so tangible it made her head spin a little.

Fernando gave them a final look, and with a nod, he vacated his chair and disappeared from sight.

Linka felt Wheeler heave a deep sigh and she slowly turned to face him.

"These guys aren't playing."

Linka bit her lip in response. "What do we do now?"

"We go to the cops," responded Wheeler. "We have the evidence we need. It wouldn't hurt to get a statement out of Alejandro, as well."

He leaned back into the chair and brought Linka with him. She curled up against his chest and fell silent. Wheeler tightened his hold around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you holding up okay?"

It took her a moment to nod. "I am just in shock, I think, that there are people who can harm others and the environment so easily."

"They're animals," Wheeler concurred. "All they care about is making a profit; it makes no difference to them how many lives are sacrificed along the way."

"I should not have said anything," Linka voiced after a pause. "But he was making me furious!"

Wheeler shrugged, bringing his cheek to hers. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Sadly, I don't think women here count for more than their looks, anyway."

"I am glad we are not part of this lifestyle," Linka whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, thank you, Gaia."

Linka's head shot up and she met Wheeler's eyes. "Nyet, Jacob, you have yourself to thank. You could never be like this, not in a million years. You have too much heart and too much dignity to fall into a similar trap. I would not be here with you right now if I was not ready to bet my life on it."

Wheeler was playing with her hair. It took him a while before he could meet her eyes. She was the only person who could move him in such a way, and he was forever in awe of it.

"You have a lot of faith in me."

Linka smiled and caressed his cheek. There were times he allowed her a glance into his inner broken boy, and it stirred emotions in her soul she had not thought possible. It made her want to protect and uplift him.

"You inspire a lot of faith."

Their lips found each other and as they kissed, Linka realized she did not want to be without him. She decided it would be as bleak and hopeless as traveling the desert without a drop of water.

Wheeler had pulled slightly away and was staring into her eyes.

"Linka, I…" he started hopefully, before two very giggling girls collapsed on the chair opposite theirs, anything but making a scene. Their eyes were glazed over and they could not stop laughing.

"We should probably walk around and make sure that no one is on the verge of overdosing," suggested Linka, straightening up. "This is just so terrible!"

Wheeler nodded and decided that she was right. They had work to do, and this was definitely not the time nor the place to be confessing his love for the Russian Planeteer. He reached to take the package that Fernando had offered and hid it under the sofa chair. Leaving it in plain sight would be like leaving chocolate out at a child's party. And wolves were hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING**: Angst. Violence. Coarse language.

Chapter 8

After a somewhat satisfactory inspection, for they could not arise anyone's suspicion, Wheeler and Linka thought it best to leave. It then occurred to them that they had not checked the upstairs for any complications, so they began heading in that direction. Once there, they mostly encountered closed doors, with a few people getting in and out of the rooms between laughter and conversations.

Linka was already heading for the stairways, with Wheeler following her movements, when he thought he had heard something. Wheeler listened more closely this time. It was a voice, calling for help. It was faint over the sound of the music, but it was there.

"Hear that?" he asked Linka, turning around and following its sound.

"What is it, Wheeler?" asked Linka, following him.

"A girl's voice, I think. Asking for help."

He stepped in front of a closed door situated at the end of the hallway. Linka could now hear someone banging on the door from inside the room.

Without hesitation, Wheeler held out his fist and called on his power.

"Fire!"

The doorknob melted in the right spot and Wheeler tentatively opened the door, going ahead of Linka.

"Suzy?"

Wheeler was shocked, to say the least, once he came face to face with the girl. Her tear-stained face reflected his surprise and they stood facing each other. Linka moved inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Wheeler!" cried the girl, flinging her arms around him as if he were land after a lifetime spent lost at sea.

"Get me out of here! I want to go home…"

Wheeler was stunned and could do nothing but hug her to calm her down. He exchanged glances with Linka, but the Russian girl seemed as confused as him.

"Suzy, what's going on? Why aren't you allowed to leave?"

She started wiping at her eyes and took a series of deep breaths.

"I'm in trouble. Fernando wants me to convince Alejandro to take part in a new deal. This one is much worse, they are gonna end up killing the kids that buy these new drugs, it's toxic stuff. I told him I wouldn't do it. Plus, I told him that I'm breaking up with Alejandro for real this time. I don't want any part in this."

"Why would you need to convince Alejandro?" asked Linka, handing the teary girl a Kleenex from a box near the bed.

"Fernando thinks Alejandro will do anything I tell him. They need Alejandro and they will stop at nothing to get his allegiance."

"Well, Alejandro's not gonna like the fact that Fernando locked you up in here, that's for sure," reasoned Wheeler.

"I'm in such trouble," Suzy repeated like a mantra, walking up and down the room now.

"Alejandro cannot be angry with you for this," Linka offered, sympathetically.

"Fernando threatened to blackmail me if I don't do as he says."

The Planeteers waited for the girl to continue. Fresh tears were in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"He took some compromising photos of me. They're of me and… the man I am seeing, and we're… being intimate. Fernando must have found a way to get on the balcony outside the bedroom. If Alejandro sees them, there's no telling what he might do."

"Suzy, he's going to fucking lose it!" Wheeler exclaimed, never one for being subtle. "We have to get you out of here."

The music stopped as if on cue, and the three of them exchanged distressed glances. The sound of glasses breaking, of things crashing on the floor below, followed. It was deafening. The staircase creaked, as if someone was taking heavy steps on it. Angry steps.

"SUZY!"

The name was being shouted in the hallway, like a howling in the night.

Suzy's eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"Shit!" Wheeler swore. He moved quickly and grabbed Suzy by the arm. "Under the bed, quick!" he instructed, helping her with the task.

The footsteps were drawing closer to the door. With swift motions, Wheeler took Linka's hand and directed her to the bed. She was made to lie down on its length, before Wheeler climbed on top of her.

Her eyes must have been wildly curious, for Wheeler felt the need to whisper, "Just trust me."

He went on to kiss her just as the door swung open.

"Oh, damn, sorry!" It was Alejandro, and he was standing awkwardly in the room once he realized what he had interrupted.

Wheeler pulled his mouth from Linka's. He wished he could say that Linka's heart was beating that madly because of the effect he was having on her, but he knew the real reason was that she was afraid. He could tell by one look at her face.

"You told us to make ourselves at home," Wheeler reminded Alejandro as an explanation.

"I was just looking for Suzy," he replied, and Wheeler noticed that his eyes had changed. They were dark. _Bloodthirsty_, thought Wheeler, with a shiver.

"You can, uhm, continue." Alejandro swiftly exited the room and pulled the door behind him.

Linka let her head fall back on the pillows as she let out the breath she had been holding. Suzy crawled out from under the bed, brushing off her jeans once on her feet.

"That was too close," she voiced. "Quick thinking, Wheeler."

Wheeler was helping Linka off the bed, adrenaline pumping, already eyeing the arch shaped window for their next move. The window could be the only safe exit out of this house of horrors…

It happened without warning. Suzy's cell phone started ringing from inside her purse. It was loud. Not only that, it had to be easily recognizable because it was an mp.3 of a popular salsa song.

"No, no, no!" Suzy whispered in a panic, running to retrieve her purse from the chair she had rested it on. She rummaged through her purse frantically as the phone continued to ring. Suzy had barely touched the device when the door burst open for a second time. Alejandro's eyes were less sympathetic this time, and his chest was rising and falling from the force of his anger.

"Is this where you were hiding?" Alejandro asked, letting out a laugh. It was more maniacal than spontaneous at this point. He gave Wheeler and Linka a dirty look before newly focusing his attention on Suzy. Wheeler had instinctively placed himself in front of Linka, protectively. Suzy was standing on his right side and he saw that her hands were shaking.

"Alejandro, baby…" Suzy was saying with a tentative smile, but her speech was cut short by one of Alejandro's menacing looks.

"It was so nice of you to tear yourself away from his bed to join me for the party tonight. It must have taken some real effort on your part."

It was like a hand grenade had gone off in the room. No one dared to move or breathe, for it felt like toxic fumes were taking the place of oxygen molecules in the air.

"Look, Alejandro, man," Wheeler spoke up, hoping to sound convincing. "This isn't the right time or place to talk things over. You have a house full of guests."

Alejandro started to laugh, as if Wheeler had told a hilarious joke. He stopped abruptly and scoffed openly.

"You're right, man. I should go sit in some Starbucks, order an overpriced coffee I'm not going to finish, and calmly talk to my girlfriend about how she fucked another guy. That's brilliant!"

"I told you it was over between us!" Suzy yelled in defense, fists balling up at her sides.

"There was an overlap, and you know it!" he shouted back at her. "How could you be with me and then go run off with him at the same time? I'm just a big joke to you, is that it?"

Suzy shook her head vehemently, and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, no, you're not pulling that act on me. This ends tonight."

With one swift motion, Alejandro pulled out a semi-automatic handgun and aimed it at Suzy. She shrieked, her breathing getting caught in her throat.

"Alejandro, stop! Put that thing away, man!" Wheeler counseled, hearing the rushing flux of blood through him. He felt Linka move closer to him and place a hand on his arm. He sensed that she was frightened.

"You shut up!" Alejandro warned, pointing the gun at Wheeler next.

It was Suzy who stomped her foot on the floor to get Alejandro's attention back on her.

"Leave him out of this!"

Alejandro turned to her, clenching his teeth.

"How does it feel to not have any control, Suzy? Do you have any idea how powerless I felt when Fernando showed me those pictures of you? _Fernando_, of all people. That bastard was nearly laughing at me! All of you were making a fool out of me, weren't you? All behind my back!"

"No, I never meant to hurt you," Suzy remarked, shaking her head.

Alejandro wavered a little. He seemed to consider something. Then, with a contorted look of folly on his face, he fired his gun.

The sound broke louder than anything Linka had ever heard and the next scenes rolled out like a movie in slow motion. Wheeler launched himself in front of Suzy, wrapping her in his arms to move her out of harm's way, and the bullet meant for her heart hit his shoulder instead. Their momentum was too fierce. Wheeler and Suzy flew through the window together, the glass shattering into a million sparkling pieces. Cold air took their place as they fell one storey into the darkness.

Linka opened her mouth to scream but no sound came. She heard another gun shot and she turned with horror in its direction. Alejandro's body lay limp on the floor, his gun still smoking from his last shot. He had taken his life.

Linka's legs were shaking so hard that she had to support herself alongside the wall as she walked. She fled into the hallway and down the stairs, her chest tight with the tears that started to flow, hindering her vision. Linka ran out the front door, the chilly night air embracing her and settling in on her bones.

"Wheeler!" she called faintly, feeling as if no one was able to hear her. Yet, she was surely yelling…

There were people huddled in a circle by the side of the warehouse. Looking past them, Linka first saw that Suzy was slowly trying to get up from the ground, a hand on her head as if to support its weight. Her limbs were still intertwined with Wheeler's. Upon closer examination and with terror running through her veins, Linka noticed that Wheeler was unconscious. He was lying in a pool of blood, the red so bright against the white, crisp snow it hurt her eyes.

Linka did the only sensible thing left to do. She fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

The uncomfortable chair she was occupying was as cold and hollow as she felt. Linka blinked and continued to examine her hands in her lap. It was still a blur to her how she had gotten into the silent waiting room of the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). She had regained consciousness on her way to the hospital, in the backseat of the Jeep with her head resting on Gi's lap. Kwame was driving, with Ma-Ti sitting beside him up front. According to Gi, the police had come with the ambulance and the Planeteers had given them Linka's recording device after filling them in on the details of their mission. The two Mexican brothers had been arrested and brought in for questioning.

It felt like they had been waiting for centuries, years of plain nothingness, for any news on Wheeler's condition. Linka blinked again, movements automatic like a robot. There was a light touch on her hand and her head lifted to see Suzy, who had quietly taken a seat beside her. Linka looked in her brown eyes and saw the tears flowing there, mixing with the black mascara on her long lashes.

"I'm so sorry, Linka," Suzy broke the silence in the tomb-like room.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault…"

"Shh," Linka silenced her and enveloped her trembling body in a hug. "You never intended for anything so terrible to happen. We are very glad that you are safe and sound."

Suzy had received a minor cut on her forehead that had been already bandaged and looked after. Aside from that, Linka saw that Suzy was still in shock from the horrific events witnessed. The girl had not stopped shaking or crying since they had met her in the emergency room.

"He shouldn't have jumped in front of me," Suzy shook her head, her tears staining the front of Linka's shirt. "He's a good person, my life is not worth his…"

"Stop, Suzy!" Linka firmly took the girl by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I do not want to hear you say such things! Wheeler obviously thinks you are a person worth saving, and you are. Please, do not let his deed go to waste."

Suzy sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Linka softened at the sight of her, for she was a hurt puppy needing care.

"Suzy, you need to get some rest, your body is exhausted," Linka went on more gently, stroking her hair. "Let us go downstairs and get you a taxi, so you can go home and sleep. Your mom and dad must be very worried about you, nyet?"

Suzy shook her head at the proposal. "I can't go. I want to know what the doctors say about Wheeler."

"It could take hours before we know anything," Linka reasoned, sweetly. "I promise I will let you know as soon as we have any news. You will make yourself sick by staying here."

She rose from her seat and tugged on Suzy's hands. "Come on."

Suzy followed Linka, unsure on her feet at first, but then allowed the Russian girl to lead.

Linka moved through the actions mechanically, the leader in her springing into action, but recollected no feelings associated with seeing Suzy home. She even managed a smile for the girl looking at her from the backseat of a yellow taxi. It wilted like a flower once Suzy was out of sight. With slow movements, Linka made her way upstairs, opting for the stairs to allow more time before she reached the little jail on the third floor, with its hateful aqua painted walls and plastic chairs décor.

When she arrived, the other three Planeteers were standing close to a tall woman in a white medical coat. Gi turned once Linka entered and held out her hand for the blonde girl.

"Dr. Rendell just got here," Gi voiced as Linka took place beside her. Linka's heart was beating so furiously it was lashing against her chest, and she prayed that no one else was able to hear it.

"I apologize for the wait," spoke the doctor, her eyes kind as she scanned the faces of the four friends.

"Let's talk about Jacob. The good news is that we've managed to remove the bullet from his shoulder. It looked worse than it actually was, I bet, with all the blood it drew. There is no apparent major nerve or muscle damage."

The doctor paused before drawing a breath, and Linka involuntarily squeezed Gi's hand tighter. A person's words had never been as important to her as the ones being uttered by this woman facing them.

"As for the troubling news," went on the woman in her professional tone of voice. "The impact of the fall on the cerebral area was too extensive. It caused him to go into a comatose state."

Linka saw the shocked and hurt faces of her friends. Gi's eyes were already glassy with tears at the doctor's revelation. She wondered if her own face showed any signs of grief, for all she felt was numbness.

"He's in a coma?" whispered Gi, as tears fell from her beautiful, almond shaped eyes. It was Kwame who placed one arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Dr. Rendell nodded.

"We never know the prognosis with comas. Some patients come out of them unharmed, other patients display brain damage upon their awakening, others still never wake up. It depends on the length of the coma, as well. Usually, the longer the coma, the more fatal it can be."

Linka was feeling light headed again, so she took a series of deep breaths to calm the spinning room before her. Her stomach was like a stormy ocean, every wave bringing about a hit of nausea. Her Yankee boy. Her golden-hearted, mellow, heroic Yankee boy, whose light could go out any moment because of a cruel twist of fate. Her eyes stung with tears and she blinked them back, clenching her jaw to keep them at bay, as the doctor's glance fell on her at that exact moment.

"Please, don't lose hope," the doctor encouraged, gently. "I can imagine how difficult this must be for all of you. Especially since Jacob risked his own life to save someone. It attests, I think, to the kind of person this young man is. What you can do now, all of you, is to stand by his side. Studies tell us that a patient in a coma can hear what is being said around him. It's important for him to hear familiar things and voices, especially from the people closest to him. It serves to keep the brain active. I would suggest topics that are not too burdensome, and that there are no more than two visitors at a time in the room. We have already contacted his family. I assure you we are doing the best we can. Please keep in mind what I have told you. I'll try my best to make regular appearances and keep you all updated."

The doctor smiled, placing a light hand on Linka's arm for solace, before she exited the room. Somehow, Linka had singled out a chair and she nearly collapsed on it. Her legs were refusing to hold her up and, again, she felt the weight of tears forming in her eyes. Now that the doctor was gone, she let them run like wild rivers on her cheeks, her face instantly becoming soaked. It was Ma-Ti who sat next to her.

"Wheeler needs us to be strong right now, Linka," he voiced, and his voice was clear like spring water. "The doctor is right. We have to do our best to show him the path that leads back to us. It's like he's lost in the darkness now, and he needs our help."

"Can you…" Linka's voice was hoarse, and she swallowed to better its condition. A deep breath and then she continued, "Can you _feel_ him?"

"No," the Indigenous boy shook his head sadly as he examined his Planeteer ring. "I felt this painful thing earlier, like an electrical current, I guess it was when he was falling. And then, void, nothing from then on."

They sat in silence and Linka's tears left drying streaks on her face. She had no more of them to cry. Perhaps it was a sign. A sign for action. There had been a time to weep, to feel miserable, but Ma-Ti was right. Wheeler needed her. He had to know that she was waiting eagerly for him, that she needed him. She pledged silently to make this her mission, to do everything in her power to bring him back. _She_ needed him, _they_ needed him, the _world_ needed him!

Linka stood on an impulse and all eyes turned to her.

"I am going in to see him." She was glad that her tone of voice had sounded stronger than she felt. She drew some energy from that, it helped to lull the impeding sense of numbness.

"I'll come, too," Gi offered, wiping her eyes decisively. "That is, if you want me to come with you."

Linka walked over to her best friend and placed a kiss on her warm cheek. "Thank you, Gi, but I would rather go in on my own, before I lose all courage to do anything."

Gi nodded and squeezed her hand. "Be the strong woman I know."

The hallway Linka traveled wasn't nearly as long as she would have liked to prepare her for the task at hand, so she paused outside Wheeler's door and took three deep, calming breaths. She could hear the beeping of machines coming from the room as she moved the door slightly to allow her entrance. Her legs lost some of their energetic momentum once she saw his still frame on the bed. She swallowed the knot in her throat and cautiously took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Wheeler's face seemed pale, even more so against the white of the hospital bed. There were a few small cuts on his forehead, cheeks, and lips, but the rest of him seemed unharmed, except for the heavily bandaged left shoulder. Linka was careful when she took his hand, for he was wired to all kinds of devices to monitor his organ activity. It was a strange sensation to take his hand and not have him squeeze back. Linka blinked the tears away (_how many tears could one person produce in one day, anyway?_) and placed a soft kiss on his palm.

"Hello, Yankee," she voiced, placing as much life as she could into her tone. "I'm here. Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi are outside and they are all very eager to see you, as well. Your parents will also be here soon. They were called by your doctor. Her name is Dr. Rendell. You would like her, she seems like a very compassionate person. Suzy was also in the waiting room not long ago, but I told her to go home and rest. I hope you do not mind, but I was worried about her. I think she had reached the limit that a person can take in one day. But she was okay, otherwise. Hear that, Jacob? You saved her life. You should be very proud. Right now, I know you would probably just shrug off what you did, with that sense of modesty you always carry when you do something heroic. Sometimes, a very selfish part of me wishes that you were not so selfless. This is one of those times. But then, when I really think about it, you would not be our Wheeler if you were any different, so please stay as you are. Okay, okay, maybe you can change _little_ things, like play your music a little less loudly, or share the last hamburger, or clean up the Common Room after you finish watching your movies. Da, I know, then I would probably have to change some of my annoying habits, so how about we call it even?"

Linka was stunned by the number of things she was able to voice. It had seemed like an insurmountable task when she had learned of it, but now she felt delight in knowing she was keeping Wheeler company, that the room was not so silent for him.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, lightly running a hand through his hair. "You know the staff will hear from me otherwise." She traced the cuts on his face with feathery strokes, moving her eyes to his heart monitor. The activity was steady and unchanging, filling the air with its beeps.

"When you open your eyes, _and you will_, I want you to see the people you love most gathered here around you. Team Jacob has a lot of fans, you know that?"

Linka leaned her head lightly on his pillow and allowed her eyes to close momentarily. "Do you remember the last words you said to me that night? I do. You said, 'just trust me'. I did then, and I do now. Usually, it is hard for me to trust people. It takes a while. I am afraid of getting hurt, I think, that I will just be let down. But with you, it's different. I can allow myself dream with you. Do you know how important that is? I happen to think that is one of the best gifts anyone can ever receive.

"Back to the trust thing, well, now I need you to trust me. We will make it through this. Understand that, Yankee? Our lives are traveling hand in hand, and I cannot go on without you. So, you are going to fight, okay? I need you to fight harder than you have ever done before. I know you can do it. You have taught me how."

Linka straightened up in her chair and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"The others want to come in, so I have to let them for a little bit. I really do not want to go, but I promise to be back very soon, okay? I am actually very impressed with myself. I thought I was a pretty good visitor, nyet, Yankee? I was not weepy or silent or boring… well, I will leave that up to you to decide."

Linka's spirit decided, on its part, that it was definitely better being purposeful than being idle. And it was on this course that she embarked; the length of her journey, she left in God's hands.


	10. Chapter 10

-1

Chapter 10

The hospital chapel was small but welcoming. Linka blinked to adjust to the scarce lighting and took a seat on a pew close to the altar. The chapel was empty. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes lifted to a statue of Our Lord on the cross. She replayed the events of the last couple of hours in her mind. The Planeteers had all gone in to visit Wheeler before a nurse announced that the room was off limits for the duration of medical rounds. She had assured it would not take long. Minutes later, in had rushed Wheeler's mom, her countenance a mask of worry. They had sat her down and explained the nature of things, watching as she listened quietly while fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. Even though they had met before, Linka continued to be stunned by how much she resembled Wheeler. She had his eyes and lineaments, except that her hair was light brown instead of Wheeler's red. Overall, she was an attractive woman, even though her face told the story of someone who had not lived an easy life. Then, Gi had asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. _Where was Wheeler's dad?_

"Well, he kind of went into shock when I told him the hospital had called and that it was serious," Mrs. Sloane had explained with a small sigh. "He gets overwhelmed easily. He just needs some time to process things, I'm sure he will get here soon."

Linka had watched her twist her wedding band around her finger, like a nervous habit. She had felt her heart softening for this woman. It was easy to see where Wheeler had gotten his sunny, warm disposition when one met his mother. There were no traces of wickedness or haughtiness in her.

When the nurse had informed them that visitors were allowed in the room again, Mrs. Sloane got up hastily, clutching her purse close to her. Linka had volunteered to accompany her and the older woman had nodded, seeming grateful for the proposal. She had even taken Linka's hand down the hallway. Linka had decided to stand in the doorway as Mrs. Sloane had walked to her son's bedside, allowing them some privacy. Linka had seen the tears that were running down her face as she had taken his hand.

"Oh, Jacob," had been the anguished whisper of a hurting mother, as she brought his hand to her cheek. "Mama's here now, baby. Don't you worry."

Linka had silently made her escape because tears were threatening to erupt on her face once more.

Alone in the chapel now, Linka was thinking about the decision Wheeler's father had taken to not come to the hospital. She knew there was friction between the two. Wheeler never openly talked about him, but when he did, his whole aura changed from day to night. It was hard to believe that things were so dismal in the relationship that a father would not come to support a son fighting for his life.

Linka's thoughts were interrupted by light steps echoing in the silent chapel.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you in here, honey. I can come back later."

Linka shook her head at the woman's voice and looked up at her.

"No, please sit down if you would like, Mrs. Sloane." She slid further down the pew to make room for Wheeler's mom.

"Not _Mrs. Sloane_, just _Candy_," corrected the woman as she took a seat beside Linka. "I'm not nearly that old, yet. But, gosh, where has the time flown to?"

She sighed quietly and shook her head with a whimsical smile. "It seems like days ago that Jacob was just a little baby in my arms. The first day we took him home, I spent hours and hours just watching him sleep. I remember thinking how perfect he was. I could not believe it for the life of me. I had had a lot of miscarriages earlier and all of a sudden, when I had nearly lost all hope, I had this little miracle to look after! He was the most active baby ever, happy as a clown, too. A handful even then, let me tell ya! Always a handful that one, but, Lord, how I love him."

Linka watched her eyes become sadder as her glance fell on the crucifix up front.

"Maybe God is punishing me for being a bad mother, for not protecting him enough."

Linka took her hand and held it firmly, before speaking with conviction.

"'The Lord is compassionate and gracious, slow to anger, abounding in love.'"_*_

Mrs. Sloane turned to Linka, expression surprised. "That's a verse from the Psalms. You are as wise and intelligent as you are beautiful, Linka. Jacob was right."

Linka smiled a little at her words and the two women were silent for a few moments.

"Please know, Mrs. S… ehrm, _Candy_, I mean, that every time Jacob talks about you, it is with the strongest affection. I believe he would do anything for you. If you really were a bad mother, he would not have turned out as wonderful as he is."

Mrs. Sloane patted her hand and their eyes met.

"Thank you, dear. You are very kind to say that. It's very easy to see why Jacob's in love with you."

Linka's heart began a tribal dance in her chest upon hearing the revelation. _Did he love her, then? _His mother would not speak with such certainty unless it were actually true. Unless he had told her, or unless she had read it in him, which were equally valid in Linka's opinion.

It was in that dim chapel, holding on to his mother's hand, emotionally exhausted beyond reason but with a new glow in her heart, that Linka realized she was in love with Wheeler.

_*_Psalm 103: 8 (NIV)

/ ~ / ~ /

It was now going on three days. Wheeler still showed no signs of waking up. The toll it was taking on everyone was starting to show. Wheeler's mom turned out to be heaven-sent. She raised everyone's morale, made sure the Planeteers were eating adequately and even insisted on a hotel room close to the hospital so that they could rest. Linka was the only one who refused to go. She dreaded leaving Wheeler's side for fear he would wake up and not see her nearby. So she made do with little naps on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, waking up wrapped in a blanket Wheeler's mom had procured from somewhere in the hospital.

Then, suddenly, a mission took shape in Linka's mind. Except it wasn't so sudden because she had been giving it some thought since the arrival of Mrs. Sloane. Linka was not sure what kind of whim it was, but it had to be something strong, since she stepped out of the hospital doors for the first time in days. She quickly stopped by the hotel room to shower and change her clothes, secretly admitting that it felt good. Body and mind renewed, she called a taxi, silently praying for strength on the way over to Brooklyn.

The neighborhood was squalid and heavily spray-painted. Nothing much had changed since Wheeler had taken her here. Linka paid the driver, who kindly told her to take care. It was probably solid advice given her surroundings. She thanked him and entered the apartment building that had once been home to Wheeler. The handrail was broken and missing in places, so she kept her hands in her pockets until she reached the second floor. Linka rang the doorbell while drawing a deep breath. She suddenly wondered what she was going to say. She had not planned an elaborate speech. Nervously, she ran a hand through her long, blonde hair and shifted her weight to her other foot. She tried the doorbell again and waited. There was a slight shuffling coming from inside and, minutes later, the door opened.

Wheeler's dad was tall and bulky, brown eyes lifeless as he stood in the doorway. He was wearing a wrinkled t-shirt that said, "Go, team!" over faded jeans. He appraised Linka and turned away from the door without a word, walking over to the sofa with a slight limp. Wheeler had revealed to her that an accident at work had injured the leg, causing him to lose his job. A baseball game was on television, the volume turned down. There was an uncapped, half-full beer bottle on the coffee table. The surroundings in the small apartment were nothing out of the ordinary, but Linka felt awkward and out of place just the same.

"Hello, Mr. Sloane," she voiced quietly and attempted a smile. "May I come in?"

"Door's open, ain't it?" was the gruff reply.

Linka understood the way things were going to be, and closed the door behind her. She neared Jack Sloane but did not sit down. It was he who, surprisingly, spoke up first.

"How is he?"

He was toying with the remote control in his hands, flashing her glances in between.

"There are no changes," Linka shook her head a little. Then, with a stronger tone of voice, "Jacob needs you."

The air took on a different feel and his head snapped up to examine the girl standing before him.

"The kid's never needed me a day in his life."

"What son does not need his father?" Linka remarked, voice unwavering. "And what about Mrs. Sloane? You do not think she would like to have you by her side at a time like this?"

"I know what I'm doing. It's best to lay low right now."

"That sounds incredibly selfish."

A part of Linka wished she could take back her brutally honest words once she saw the anger that registered on Mr. Sloane's face. But it was too late now.

"Who the hell do you think you are, parading in here, my own house, and telling me what I ought to be doing? It may work on Jacob, he always did have a weakness for beautiful women, but it ain't gonna work on me. He shouldn't have been so careless in the first place. I always told him he was gonna get shot if he stuck his nose in other people's business. It's the way it is around here, Miss Russian Princess."

"Your son's '_carelessness_', as you call it, saved a young girl's life!" Linka corrected him, jaw locking in anger at his reasoning.

"How can you sit here and not be worried about his condition? What if he does not make it? How are you going to live with yourself afterwards?"

Wheeler's dad seemed surprised at her outburst and watched the Russian girl with what seemed awe for a few moments.

"I _am_ worried," he blinked, his tone more mellow now. He seemed to appreciate that she had the guts to stand up to him.

"Well, show it, then," challenged Linka, fists balling up at her sides. "I know you and Jacob have had problems in the past. It cannot have been easy. But it is never too late to try and fix things. He wants you in his life. He has never stopped loving you. I made a promise to him. I told him that all the people he loves would be by his bed side, and if you do not come to see him, I cannot fulfill that promise."

Linka watched as he passed a hand over his eyes, then through his receding hair. His face seemed older than its actual age.

"Things aren't that easy."

Linka turned, wordless, and made for the door. It shocked her that he called out to her as soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Where you should be. Back to the hospital, to be with Jacob."

He studied her further from his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're different from the other girls that used to chase after him. You just speak your mind, don't ya? Don't care about the enemies you make along the way."

"That was not my intent, to make enemies," Linka explained, calmly.

"I love Jacob, and his welfare comes before anything else. I do not care about how I come off."

She took another step towards the door before turning one last time to him.

"Will I see you at the hospital?"

"How are you so sure that's the right thing to do?"

He was not mocking or assessing her, for a change. Linka felt it was a genuine question, one that a lost person pronounces. Almost as if he were asking for her help. She met his glance, standing fearless, and spoke one short sentence.

"For once, put _them_ first instead of yourself."

Linka pulled the door open and exited the apartment, down the staircase and into the street, until she could feel the last rays of the sun on her face. Her heart was filled with the hope of new beginnings, for all.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter 11

"You need to eat," was Mrs. Sloane's directive, sounding very motherly indeed, as she held out half a sandwich for Linka. The Russian girl eyed it emotionlessly, feeling no hunger. She reached for it, just to make the older woman content, but movement from the hallway caught her attention. The two women listened to the voices, trying to make out the details. There was the quick shuffling of feet back and forth, then different voices mixing in conversation.

Quicker than Linka could keep up, Wheeler's mom was moving towards the commotion. A young nurse was blocking the passageway, stating that visitors were not allowed at the moment.

"That's my baby in there," stated firmly Mrs. Sloane, meeting the young woman's eyes. "I have a right to find out what is happening."

The nurse seemed unsure of herself. "Ma'am, please," she started, launching a quick glance over her shoulders. Then, in a lower tone of voice, she went on, "it's just that…well, I was taking some readings on the patient, when I noticed that his fingers had started to move. Yes, there was definite movement of the hand."

Mrs. Sloane placed one hand over her heart, the other one gripping Linka's arm for support.

"Are you telling me… are you saying he's waking up?"

"Ma'am, I cannot disclose any information, especially things I don't know with certainty. Please, you'll have to talk to Dr. Rendell."

"But…"

"I need to go now, I'm sorry." The young nurse turned around and disappeared into the hallway.

"What just happened?"

It was Gi, who had come to stand behind the two women. Kwame and Ma-Ti were beside her.

The next hour was spent speculating and talking with an animation that had not been present in the waiting room before. Linka was not sure whether she should be laughing or crying. All kinds of emotions were building inside her, and caution told her to wait for the doctor's final words before starting to celebrate. She wanted so badly for Wheeler to be out of danger she was not sure she could recover from hearing anything else. The energy she had at present was not enough to deal with any more catastrophes, and she missed Wheeler so much. Linka was not sure she could handle any more separation from him.

When Dr. Rendell stepped into the waiting area, all eyes turned on her. No one dared voice anything until she did.

"I want to announce to you with great joy that Jacob is out of the coma."

Linka found herself locked in an embrace with everyone all at once, smiles were being shared, and Mrs. Sloane's eyes shone with tears. She felt light, weightless, as if a boulder had been rolled off her shoulders. The world was bearable again and the feeling was strange at first, then liberating like never before.

"How is he doing? Can we go in to see him?" Ma-Ti addressed the doctor, centering everyone with his practical aura.

"He responded positively to physical probes, although he cannot hold up any long conversations. It's normal to fall in and out of sleep after waking up from a coma because the brain has been deprived of natural sleep cycles. Basically, he needs a lot of rest. Long, overwhelming visits are not advised at the moment."

"Has he said anything?" Linka voiced, meeting the doctor's eyes.

"As a matter of fact," nodded the doctor, "he keeps repeating your name, Linka. He sounds distressed, worried. I'm assuming that at the moment he lost consciousness, you were in some sort of trouble, and that's what he keeps going back to. Of course, he doesn't know he's been in a coma for the past few days; to him, he's still living the day of the incident. I think it's best that you come in and reassure him, so he can see with his own eyes that you are all right. It's not helping his delicate state to be so anxious."

"Please, take me in right now, Dr. Rendell," nodded the blonde girl with a decided tone of voice.

Linka had not thought her heart could beat so rapidly. Wheeler's room was silent except for the usual beeps, so much so that she could hear the sound of her blood rushing madly through her veins. It was automatic that she took the chair beside the bed, like she had done so many times in the days gone by.

Wheeler's eyes were closed, his face turned away from her, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Linka took his hand slowly and called to him.

"Yankee."

It took a few moments for him to respond, but Linka was in no rush. When his head turned towards the sound of her voice and he opened his eyes, Linka thought her heart would explode with happiness. The sight was enough to move her to tears, but she chose to smile for him, instead.

"Hello." Her voice was low and soothing, and she tenderly squeezed his hand.

"Babe," was his weak whisper, blinking to adjust to the sight of her. "You're okay?"

His hand lifted to touch her face, almost to make sure that she was real and not a figure his mind had made up.

"I am perfectly fine," Linka nodded, covering his hand with hers and smiling at his touch. "And it is wonderful to see you."

He closed his eyes momentarily, then reopened them. "I don't remember what happened… it all went black. Wait… where's Suzy?"

"Shh." Linka kissed his hand before bringing it to her cheek again. "There is nothing to worry about. Suzy is fine, safe. It is early morning right now, so she is at home, sleeping. She will come by later on and you can see her then, I promise. We are all okay. The most important thing now is that you get lots of rest."

"I heard your voice, you were speaking to me… but I feel better now that I've seen you."

Wheeler shifted a little and his eyes closed again. Linka watched him lovingly. Then he spoke again, this time bringing a hand to his head with a groan.

"Did we drink last night? This feels like the world's worst hangover."

She smiled a little and kissed his forehead before lightly resting her cheek against it, comfortingly.

"I bet you will feel much better after a nice, long sleep, nyet?"

"Stay with me for a little while?" The question was already laced with sleep, but the affection in it was present like the rising sun. His fingers were resting in her hair as she leaned over him.

"There is nowhere else I want to be right now, Yankee," replied Linka, and his face was peaceful as he slept, cuddled by the woman he loved.

/ ~ / ~ /

Wheeler drifted in and out of sleep. Every time his eyes opened, he would find someone sitting by his bedside. Linka or his mom, mostly, but also the other Planeteers. Suzy had come by to visit him, as well.

He was hence surprised to find himself alone in the room at present. It gave him a chance to study his surroundings as he slowly sat up in bed, propped against the pillows. He was tired of sleeping and his mind strangely went to football, to the feel of fresh air on his face, to the adrenaline that came from running, and the sun's warm rays on his skin.

The door opened slowly, and Wheeler watched as his father walked into the room.

"Dad?" he let out, his face a mask of bewilderment.

Jack Sloane looked uncomfortable in the hospital room, wearing a striped, button-down shirt and a pair of clean jeans. His face was carefully shaven and he attempted a small smile. It was short-lived and he opted to take place by his son's bedside, wringing his hands in his lap.

"This room's kinda bleak, ain't it?" conversed his dad, looking around the empty walls before his attention focused on Wheeler.

"How are you feeling?"

The question was sincere enough and Wheeler continued to be stunned. It all seemed out of character coming from his dad.

"All right," shrugged Wheeler. "I think I'm mostly starting to get antsy cooped up in here."

His dad nodded. "The doctor says it shouldn't be too long 'til you're allowed to leave."

"That's good."

A pause. Neither of them knew what to add. There had always been something that prevented meaningful conversation between the two. An unspoken sense of uncertainty, almost.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Jack Sloane tentatively, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what there is to say," Wheeler shrugged again, pulling on the bed sheets a little to keep his hands busy. "Just another day at work, helping people."

"Look, I don't mean to be preachy or anything, but maybe you should be more careful in the future."

Wheeler met his eyes, not knowing what to make of his reply. He realized he had no desire to explain things to his dad. He was so used to him not understanding and not caring. Wheeler was not sure about his next move in this new game that had been created.

"Your mom was real worried," went on his dad, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your girlfriend, too."

"Linka?" Wheeler's head shot up, his heart picking up speed.

"Quite the looker, ain't she?"

"She's not exactly my girlfriend," Wheeler clarified, leaning his head back against the pillows and focusing his attention on the ceiling above him.

"Could have fooled me," shrugged the older man as he examined his son's profile. "Came all the way to Brooklyn to lecture me on the importance of being a good father."

Wheeler met his dad's eyes, seeming to consider something.

"Is that why you're here?"

Wheeler had not meant for his tone to get colder, but it had.

"No, but she got me thinking."

Wheeler closed his eyes. He was not in the right frame of mind to have any elaborate conversations with his dad. There were too many scars his dad had left on him. Why, he was not even sure some wounds had time to scar yet! Wheeler did not want to me reminded or brought back to his messed up childhood and troubled teen years. Things always seemed to go back to that state, anyway, even after these moments of "clarity", as he had learned to label them. It was hard for hope to take root in those arid conditions.

"I wanted to show you something," it was his dad who spoke up, and Wheeler opened his eyes. He had pulled out a folded pamphlet from his back pocket and was now handing it to Wheeler.

"What is it?" inquired the young man, skeptical.

"Your mother and I were talking, and well, I found this brochure at the information desk downstairs. It's for this group therapy thing, kinda like Alcoholics Anonymous, I guess."

Wheeler's mouth opened in shock, but no sound came. What he was reading confirmed his father's words. He could barely believe that his father was admitting to having a problem with alcohol. He had never done so before.

"What do you think?" his dad asked, and it was a nervous question.

"Why now?" Wheeler asked quietly, looking from the print to his father's eyes.

A shrug. "Like I said, I've been thinking about things. I guess I'm starting to realize that things can be lost. Important things. Maybe it's time to salvage things while I still have the chance."

There was silence in the room. Wheeler was not sure what to say. He wanted to say something encouraging, something positive, but his heart was not up to it.

"Things can not only get lost. They can also get damaged. Sometimes that's almost worse."

The honesty in Wheeler's words cut through the air like a knife. His dad nodded slowly and lowered his head to examine his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath before moving his glance on his son.

"You're right. But it's never too late to start fixing things. It was your girlfriend who inspired that thought in me."

He stood and pretended to stretch. Then, he rubbed Wheeler's hair playfully before heading for the door.

"I'm glad you're okay, kid," his dad voiced with a hint of a smile.

"I'll see ya later?"

Wheeler nodded, dumbfounded. Once alone, he started wondering about the peculiar conversation that had just taken place. It had been almost… _normal_, like something a father and a son may share in the real world. Wheeler felt a strange presence of hope; it almost left a sweet taste in his mouth. He was not sure what to make of it. It had never been there before when it came to his dad.

_All it took was a bullet!_ he joked to himself, shaking his head. Maybe all this time spent in the hospital was starting to affect his sanity, after all. _It was definitely altering his life, anyway_, he reasoned, and the door opened again. This time, it was Linka.

Wheeler smiled, happily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Wheeler stirred and shifted in his seat. He blinked his eyes against the fading sunlight and saw that Gi was hovering over him. Her smile had a very 'Cheshire cat' feel to it.

"Wha…?" he started to say, before a yawn broke through his reply.

"We're home," the Asian girl announced, pinching his cheek with a giggle, just to annoy him. This amused her.

"Where is everyone?" Wheeler asked, eyeing the empty Geo-cruiser. They had began their journey back to Hope Island as soon as Wheeler had been released from the hospital. His parents had insisted that he spend a few days at home in Brooklyn, but Wheeler had refused. He needed time to adjust to everything, plus his dad was going to be busy with the program he was starting and Wheeler did not want to be in the way. So, the Fire Planeteer had promised to visit soon, and his mom had whispered with a smile that he should bring Linka along, too, on his next trip out to Brooklyn.

"Kwame and Ma-Ti are unloading, and Linka ran off somewhere. Knowing her, probably to tidy up."

Wheeler stretched his arms over his head and yawned again. He had been out for most of the trip!

"You should go rest, Wheeler," Gi spoke up, collecting a couple of newspapers from the floor.

"Isn't that what I was just doing? Before _someone_ woke me up, that is."

Gi stuck out her tongue at him as a response. Well, it was nice to see that things were back to normal!

Eventually, Gi chased him off the Geo-cruiser to send him to his room, like an overprotective parent. Wheeler thought it best not to argue. Given the fact that everyone had been so worried about his condition in the hospital, it was normal that they wanted him to take it easy still.

He gave Gi a kiss on the cheek and made his way to his hut. The air was sweet and balmy on Hope Island and Wheeler filled his lungs with it. The sun was setting on the West side of the island, finding refuge in the still ocean waters. This was his favorite time of day. He wanted to take Linka see the sunset from the beach and just sit with her in his arms, celebrating life.

The door to his hut opened and out stepped Linka. Their eyes met and she smiled.

"Hi," she greeted, before pulling the door to a close and nearing him. "I hope you do not mind I came to tidy up your room a bit. I thought you might want to get some rest once we arrived."

"That's both thoughtful _and_ brave of you," grinned Wheeler, his eyes caressing the details of her face, thinking her beautiful and wanting to touch her.

"It was not that bad," Linka teased back, clasping her hands behind her. They were standing steps apart and she could feel something like a wave of electricity traveling between them. She could not take her eyes off his eyes, which were, in turn, glued on hers.

"Linka," Wheeler broke the silence, capturing her full attention in the process. "Listen…I was wondering if you… uhm… do you want to… come in for a bit? To talk, I mean."

Wheeler wanted to hit himself for sounding like a complete moron. What the hell was wrong with him, all of a sudden? It was as if his brain had stopped working. Oh, but she was having the strangest effect on him. She was so flawless and his heart was so full.

"Now?" Linka asked too quickly, eyes darting from the door back to his face.

Wheeler's shoulders slumped at her monosyllabic reply. He could not help but hear reluctance in her tone and the realization caused a sudden lump to form in his throat. What had he expected? That Linka would jump into his arms and that they would live happily ever after? Things were back to normal now that they had completed their mission. They were back on Hope Island and he was not almost dying anymore. There was a sense of tightness in his chest. He felt further back than square one. He might as well just be floating in space with no purpose, for it certainly felt that way.

"It is just that… I was going to have a shower and maybe unpack a few things," Linka clarified, her heart grieving at his hurt reaction. She had caused him to shift from sunny to rainy in record time, and it felt like a hit to her soul.

"I get it, it's ok," Wheeler murmured, turning his body away and not meeting her eyes. Her rejection had never felt as sharp as it did now. It was a knife slowly twisting in his heart.

"Jacob!" Linka called out, taking his hand to stop his sudden movements. "Wait."

Without hesitation, she closed the gap between them. Her body pressed against his, arms locking around his neck, and her lips found a better way to convince him. She kissed him softy and immediately felt him come alive against her. Wheeler cupped her face and returned her kiss with admirable conviction.

Linka had meant to leave it at that. A nice, soft, quick gesture. Nothing more. 'Kiss and go' sort of a thing. That had been the plan. But now that she was this close to him, and his lips were against hers, and he was touching her so…

She sighed, it was a mixture of delight and desperation, and pulled his mouth on hers. The more savage part of her had somehow awakened in the course of their interaction, and she was now kissing him with reckless abandon.

Wheeler's initial shock at her behavior had quickly turned to willing compliance. He made sure that her every curve was pressed up as close to him as possible. His tongue tasted traces of her strawberry lip gloss, the essence so typically Linka that his heart felt like bursting with glee.

When Linka pulled back from him to allow them both vital oxygen, Wheeler's thoughts were like scrambled eggs. His quick heartbeat distracted him; everything was traveling at 300 miles per hour.

"See you later, da?" Linka voiced, a playful smile on her lips as she examined his eyes.

Wheeler had no words to say to that.

Linka nearly laughed at his expression and composedly took a step back. She winked at him before completely turning around and walking away.

Wheeler watched her retreating figure for uninterrupted minutes. He was not sure how long he had been standing outside his hut, probably with a ridiculous look on his face the whole time. Like some strung out addict. It was official: Linka was his drug.

His movements were languid as he finally pulled the door to his hut open and stepped inside. The room was way more orderly than he remembered leaving it. The bed was made neatly, the countless pairs of sneakers he owned were carefully lined up by his closet, his CDs were not all over the floor, there were no candy bar wrappers on his desk, and his clothes were hung up with care.

_Linka_.

It took Wheeler only a moment to realize there was something on his bed, resting against his pillow. It was a small box wrapped with a red, delicate ribbon. Next to it was an envelope, which carried his name in elegant script. He immediately recognized it as Linka's handwriting.

He sat down on his bed and curiously reached for the box. Inside was a silver ring. It was decorated with swirling, tribal-like engravings. Wheeler turned it over in his hands before realizing there was an inscription inside the ring.

_I love you._

Wheeler's eyes widened at the discovery and his head started spinning. He gazed at the envelope before nearly ripping it open, so great was his impatience. He realized his hands were shaking and he took a deep breath to calm the racing in his heart.

Every word was as if echoing through his mind as Wheeler read the letter in the stillness of his bedroom.

_My darling Yankee,_

_If I know you (and I think I do), you have already opened the box containing the ring. It is a promise ring. I promise to do exactly what it says. Forever. Not that I have much choice in the matter, for you, my Yankee, have made me fall so deeply in love with you that it sometimes scares me. I do not think I can ever tell you just how much I need you. When we thought we were on the verge of losing you, it felt like my life had lost all its meaning. How I longed for you then! All I wanted was for you to take me in your arms and tell me that everything was going to be all right. You have a way of making me believe that, even when all hope has been crushed. YOU are my light and my hope. You make me feel like the most loved person alive just by looking at me. I wish I were as transparent with my feelings for you because they are just as strong, let me assure you. I think I will need your help with that. I want to make you feel as cherished as you are able to make me feel. Every day. I am so proud of you, do you know that? Your goodness, your bravery, your passion, these are the things I adore most about you. I feel like a schoolgirl, writing all these things, Yankee! I am just overwhelmed with happiness when I think about you, about us. Then, I think about all our "firsts" that we will encounter together and that is enough to make me light-headed with joy! Our first realkiss was perfect, kind of like a flawless completion of all the other ones we had started earlier! I take full blame for any incomplete kisses or talks we have shared, for never allowing you to express the contents of your heart. Forgive me. I was terrified and confused about what you were making me feel. You are my first love, which means that sadly, you have to bear the brunt of my inexperience! I know I have hurt you and I want you to know I will make it up to you. See? I have already started. Do you like your tidy, neat room? I am sure that in the future, we can come to some agreement on how else I can please you. Oh, now look what you made me write! I bet you are totally smirking right now (by the way, it is very sexy when you do that) and taking that sentence completely the wrong way!_

Wheeler put down the letter and laughed out loud. He had to give Linka credit for knowing him that deeply.

_Let us move on from that, and let me close by saying 'thank you'. You could have given up on me so many times, yet you did not. There are times when even I cannot stand myself, but somehow, you love me, through my darkness and my light. I want that kind of love to tie us together for the rest of our lives._

_I am here, and I am ready to start._

_YOUR 'babe' now and forevermore ,_

_Linka_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you first of all to all the people who have faithfully reviewed each chapter, you guys are fantastic and I hope you are satisfied with the story. I am sad to see it ending, but it just ended up writing itself! Are you happy with ending and was it 'fluffy' enough for all the romance lovers out there? I would have liked to add some more chapters, but I don't think I can take the story anywhere else... Let me know your thoughts. :-P


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** I had a feeling this story was not quite finished and some of my lovely readers confirmed just that (we had the same idea about NY! Great minds think alike!). So, just in time for Valentine's Day, here's the final addition, because let's face it, who doesn't love drama-free, pure L/W fluffiness? Hee hee, enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue

Linka finished the last sentence with a smile and turned to check Wheeler's reaction. One look at him confirmed he had not been listening to one word she had said, despite his absent-minded nod. He was piloting the Geo-cruiser with a solemn expression that seemed out of place on his happy-go-lucky face.

Linka undid her seat belt and turned to him.

"And that was what the pink elephant told me," she added, to further check if he was listening.

"Hmm," was his reply, his eyes never leaving the cloudless sky ahead of them, as if she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wheeler! You are not listening!" Linka remarked, raising her tone of voice. This caused him to blink and turn to her.

"What, babe? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Wheeler spoke up, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Well, duh!" Linka rolled her eyes, unable to keep a small smile out of her voice. She stood up and took place behind his seat, casually circling her arms around his neck. After kissing his cheek, she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You have not said a word since we left Hope Island," she continued in a softer tone of voice. "What is on your mind?"

Wheeler sighed and reached to take her hand. "Going back home… I don't know, it always has this weird effect on me."

"Is it helping that I am coming along?" Linka inquired.

It had been nearly four months since their undercover high school days. The Planeteers had since moved on to other missions and life had returned to normal, except for the fact that the group was no longer made up of five friends. Now, there was a couple in the mix! Everyone from Gaia to the other members were very happy about this turn of events. Wheeler's mom was the most over the moon about it. She had made countless calls, begging Wheeler to come down for a weekend and bring Linka along.

Linka knew that Mrs. Sloane genuinely missed her, that she missed her son even more, and maybe hoped for him to test out the new situation at home. Wheeler's dad was attending a counseling program for his drinking problem, and from what she had told Wheeler, he had not been drinking in over a month.

"To tell you the truth, it makes me more anxious that you're coming."

Wheeler realized that Linka must have taken his comment the wrong way because her shoulders deflated, and he quickly added more to explain himself.

"Babe, you're the first girl I'm bringing home. Ever. It's a big deal. And it's _you_. I just… I don't know, a part of me is scared that you'll run for the hills. I don't even know what to expect with everything that's happening there these days."

Linka let her fingers intertwine with his. She found it every endearing that Wheeler could still be so concerned about the fit between his world and (what he thought to be) her ideals. Sometimes he thought it was possible that she could leave him. She could not even imagine it.

"There are no hills in Brooklyn," she teased close to his ear. The small smile playing at the corners of his mouth pleased her.

"Maybe you are worrying too much, nyet? I like your mother very much and I get along with your father. He and I started off on rocky ground, I must say, but we are on good terms now. He even has a nickname for me!"

Wheeler did not add anything but Linka could tell that she had calmed him down a little. Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, then another one below his ear.

"I love you and there is not a single thing in this world that can make me change my mind about that, Yankee."

"I am one step away from putting this thing on auto-pilot and ravishing you on the back seats, babe."

Linka laughed jovially and patted his head with approval before returning to her seat and fastening her seat belt.

Both the descent back to normality and Brooklyn were taking place.

~ / ~ / ~ /

Wheeler's mom was joyous to see Linka and immediately enveloped the Russian girl in a warm hug.

"Look at you!" she was beaming, seeming relaxed and younger in a pretty blouse and comfortable jeans.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you!"

Wheeler gave the blonde girl a look filled with pride and love, causing Linka to blush under all the attention.

Mrs. Sloane ushered them in and served them tea and home-made cookies. She informed them that Wheeler's dad was at his afternoon session and would join them just before dinner. They talked for an hour, mostly about the latest Planeteer adventures, which Wheeler's mom found very interesting and entertaining.

When Wheeler fetched his small luggage, which had been forgotten at the door, his mom helped him with Linka's bag. She placed it outside Wheeler's bedroom door and he did the same with his. With a smile, Mrs. Sloane explained her actions to Linka, who was just a few steps behind.

"I thought you might want to sleep together… ehrm, in the same room, I mean."

Linka's face turned strawberry-red and Wheeler pretended to cover up his laughter by coughing.

Mrs. Sloane quickly changed topic by suggesting that her son pick up his dad and surprise him.

"You know how he hates relying on public transportation," she was saying, and Linka knew that the woman wanted to give father and son a chance to be alone and catch up.

"I think that is a good idea," Linka chimed in, quickly nodding her approval. "He will appreciate that. Do you need any help with dinner, Mrs. Sloane?"

"That's _Candy_, darling, and yes, I would love some help. A nice change around here, let me tell you that!"

Wheeler rolled his eyes at his mom, and grabbed the car keys from the counter.

"You two try and get along while I'm gone," he teased, feeling high in spirits and grabbing his mom to plant a kiss on her cheek. "No showing her baby pictures of me, Ma."

"Don't worry, I'll save that for when you're here," she laughed in turn, pretending to shoo him away. "Now leave us to our kitchen work."

"Watch out, Ma," Wheeler grinned, nearing Linka now and carefully wrapping his arms around her. "Linka's a bit of a feminist."

"I find that a tad hard to believe since she's with _you_."

Linka laughed at Mrs. Sloane's comment and the older woman winked at her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Your mom is right, you know," Linka smiled slyly as her arms went around his neck. "You have changed me. Now all I do is clean up after you, cook… you are turning me into a housewife, Yankee!"

Wheeler lowered his head to capture those beautiful lips that always seemed to be mesmerizing him. He lost his senses a bit each time he tasted her, and it took him a minute to readjust to the present.

"You like being domesticated," he teased her, gathering her hair in one hand and bringing it over her shoulder with a gentle movement. Linka shivered a little at his touch and, at the same time, felt her body on fire under his glance.

"Only because you are the one doing it," she remarked, saucily. She could not _not_ kiss him. Although, moments later, Linka realized they were standing in the front room of his house, with his mom in the next room. Definitely not the right time or place for passionate embraces and soul-melting kisses. So she sent him off to complete his task and she, herself, joined Mrs. Sloane in the kitchen.

~ / ~ / ~ /

Wheeler drove around town slowly, collecting his thoughts as he did so. Different memories of his life in Brooklyn rushed over him, and he mused on how much his life had changed. Things seemed unaltered by time here, even the traffic was the same in certain areas.

After running an errand or two, Wheeler decided it was time to pick up his dad. He was waiting at the bus stop outside the hospital. Wheeler decided he looked better, healthier, and more alert than usual. They found things to talk about on the drive home and Wheeler felt a wave of alleviation upon hearing that the program was going well.

Wheeler could not explain why his stomach was in knots when they reached the apartment. He was placing a lot of trust in his father to not wreck the one thing in his life that was right - Linka - and trusting his dad with anything was… _unfamiliar_.

"If it isn't little Miss Russian Princess," Wheeler's dad greeted Linka with a sort of smile. He was not sure what else to do so he shook her hand awkwardly and Linka offered him a warm smile. Wheeler breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the evening went by more or less smoothly. Mr. Sloane did not say much at the dinner table, but Mrs. Sloane was chatty enough for the both of them. Wheeler saw that Linka was at ease and enjoying herself, and in his heart, he loved her even more that evening.

After a satisfying meal, Wheeler decided he was still feeling somewhat restless, despite the relaxed atmosphere. He told his parents he wanted to take Linka out for a drive, maybe to the local pub, and so the young couple bid farewell to Wheeler's parents for the evening.

It was past midnight when they re-entered the apartment, which was, at that point, completely engulfed by darkness. All was silent except for the loud snoring sounds, courtesy of Wheeler's dad, coming from the bedroom.

Wheeler took Linka's hand and led her to his room. They made it without too many setbacks, except that Wheeler stubbed his toe on something. Linka giggled when he softly swore under his breath.

Upon turning on the lights, Wheeler silently thanked his mother for cleaning up his room and making it look more inviting than he ever could in the past. He closed the door and watched as Linka examined her surroundings. There was a shelf that contained his collection of comic books, another one for his CDs and records. There were still a couple of his favorite childhood toys on the desk, like the ever present Mr. Bear, which was still in surprisingly good condition given the tears he had cried on it and the number of times he had pulled on his ears. The walls were covered with old movie posters and vintage car sketches. Wheeler nearly laughed when he saw that his mom had taken down the calendar with sexy pin-up girls, for Linka's sake. He made a mental note to thank her for it in the morning.

"Very nice, Yankee," Linka smiled, decidedly, hands on hips.

"Not as disastrous as you expected, huh?" grinned Wheeler, making himself comfortable on the double bed. He propped the pillows up against his back and held out his hand for Linka.

"I am guessing your mom helped a little," she teased him, reaching to take his extended hand. Linka straddled his lap and felt his arms go around her waist to hold her in place.

"She and I are not much different, after all," were her musings as she ruffled his hair playfully. He responded by tickling her, then kissing her when she was breathless. Wheeler felt her ease up and melt into him. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing uneven when he pulled his lips away.

"Linka," he voiced softly, caressing her hair before his fingers traced invisible patterns on her cheek. Her emerald eyes were unblinking as they reflected into his, waiting silently for him to go on.

"I would never treat you the way he did with her."

Confusion dwelled inside Linka, before realizing he was talking about his parents. He seemed very concentrated so she did not add anything. His touch remained light and soothing on her skin, and when he newly met her eyes, she could see nothing but truth shining in his ocean-colored orbs.

"I would never yell at you or say things that tear down your honor. I don't ever want to see you crying because of me, or for you to feel abandoned and lose hope in us. I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you like that."

Wheeler had moved her with his words. Linka kissed him softly, a little to comfort him and a little to hide the moisture in her eyes. It continued to amaze her how Wheeler could take on the world with the strength of a superhero, then have extremely fragile moments like these. He had a lot of deep-rooted fears he never shared with anyone but her, and she was nothing but grateful that he trusted her enough to let her into his world.

"I know," she whispered against his lips, lightly caressing the back of his head. "I know all that about you. Even when we argue, you are the most rational one. I lose my temper with you way more than you do with me, wouldn't you say? And even when you do, I never feel like I should fear anything. I know you would never hurt me. I trust you, not out of my own graciousness, but because you keep proving to me that I can."

Wheeler pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Jacob, your father is not a bad man," Linka said after a pause. "He made some bad choices in the past, I think we can all agree on that. But to do what he is doing now, to try and right his wrongs, well, that takes a lot of courage. I know how hard this must be on you, getting used to all these changes, and most of all, learning to trust him. But no one said it has to be done in a day, or a weekend for that matter. These things take time, my love."

Wheeler nodded and buried his face in her hair, drawing her closer to him still. Linka was always so sensible, not to mention perceptive. Attentive, understanding, reassuring. And _his_. He could hardly believe his good fortune. He continued to hold her in his arms silently before a smile found its way on his lips.

"You're the first girl that's been in this room, you know."

Linka chuckled and moved a little to look into his eyes.

"And I thought this was where all the magic happened," she bantered playfully, arching an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Well, that's what I want people to think."

Linka rolled her eyes at him. Then, she watched as he reached into the pocket of his discarded jacket to pull out something. A rectangular, narrow box materialized in his hand and he offered it to her.

"I got you a little something today."

"Ohhh, what is it, Yankee?"

Wheeler would have fallen madly for her right then, if he had not already done so long ago. She was breathlessly beautiful with that glow in her eyes that resembled diamonds, not to mention the smile that could light up a small town in case of a power failure.

"Open it," he instructed, sneaking in a kiss on her lips before she could follow his directive.

Her expression was one of delight when she found nestled inside the small box a necklace with a heart pendant. It was made of white gold, the delicate chain catching glints of the light as she picked it up in her hand.

"It is gorgeous," Linka voiced, admiring the small row of diamonds lining the outside curve of the heart. She was turning it delicately in her hands when she caught a glimpse of the inscription on the back.

_I love you, too_.

Linka's eyes met his and a slow smile spread on her lips.

"Well, I had to reply, didn't I?" mused Wheeler, holding up his hand to show the ring she had given him, which had been faithfully worn since that day.

"Spasiba, Jacob," she cooed, feeling her insides go weak at all his considerations.

Before falling in love with Wheeler, Linka had come to the sad conclusion (as most women do in the course of their lifetime) that men like the ones in her dreams did not really exist. Passionate, romantic, concerned about her happiness and feelings, strong, solid. Yet, Wheeler continued to surpass all her desires. Sometimes, it felt like she could just burst with happiness whenever he did things like hold her, kiss her, or whisper his love for her in the darkness, long after everyone else had fallen asleep…

"Here, let me help you put it on," Wheeler was saying, breaking through her daydreams. Linka blinked up at him, then handed him the necklace before gathering her hair in her hands and holding it up.

The desire Wheeler felt for her was forever present inside him, and against his will, he had learned to tame it a little (at least in public). But with Linka that close to him, sitting on his lap, in the confines of his old bedroom, Wheeler was not sure how long he could keep his cool. One look at her eyes told him Linka was already aware of his current internal battle.

"Now, I'm no expert on necklaces," he spoke slowly, his eyes moving over her before carefully reaching to undo the top button on her silky blouse. "But I think they are best viewed on bare skin."

The drumming of her heart was echoing in Linka's ears as his fingers undid all the buttons on the front of her top. Familiar warmness crept over her body as she watched his glance linger on her now exposed, lacy, black bra. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she let her arms fall to her sides. She was helped out of her top before Wheeler placed the necklace around her neck. His hands then caressed the bare skin they encountered and Linka doubted that the cool metal of the necklace would stay that way for long, for she felt on fire. When they kissed, Linka lost all inhibitions as per usual, and she was soon pulling at his shirt to get it off. She needed to feel his skin against hers, even if it meant temporarily breaking the kiss. Once that task was checked off, Wheeler went for her neck instead. He loved the sounds he could draw out of her; they were soft, feminine, and incredibly arousing to him. He cupped her generous breasts in his hands and immediately felt her move against him. Her head was thrown back, her long hair pooling behind her like a satin curtain.

"You're making it very difficult for me to resist you, babe," Wheeler whispered, his lips finding the sensitive spot behind her ear. She moaned out in response, then proceeded to kiss his mouth with a passion that made him weak.

"Then, do not resist, nyet?"

"Babe, you know I have the ability to delete that word from my vocabulary when it comes to you," remarked Wheeler, meeting her eyes. "But my parents are practically across the hall and they're gonna hear us."

Linka shook her head a little and kissed him more delicately this time. She rolled on her back and brought Wheeler with her so that he was on top of her.

"We can be quiet," she suggested in between kisses.

Linka felt him grin widely against her lips.

"Well, I know _I_ can."

"Yankeeeeeee!" she whined, pouting at him while he laughed in the crook of her neck. "That is not fair."

"Hey, don't blame me! It was Ma-Ti who said he could hear you all the way from his hut."

Wheeler remembered how Linka had not been able to look at her Planeteer friends in the eye for days after that. Her cheeks had been perpetually stained pink.

"What does Ma-Ti know about these things, anyway?" Linka complained, causing Wheeler to laugh again.

"Appearances can be deceiving," he shrugged, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "For example, who knew that a quiet, intellectual girl like you could be so…uhm, what is the word I'm trying to find here?"

"Wild?" Linka giggled, running her hands up his strong arms, then tangling her fingers through his hair.

"That's the one."

"I thought you liked it when I'm wild," Linka purred against his lips, before moving down to his neck.

Wheeler was already incoherent but managed to reply something to the effect of, "Damn straight I do!", before completely falling under Linka's spell. There were worse battles one could lose, after all.


End file.
